Child of Light: Release
by LadyDetia
Summary: Lines are drawn and sides are chosen as the Child of Light and Child of Fire come face to face for one final match. (Collaboration by Detia, Mikel30, Charra Loon, KM20, Stefanina. Rated for strong language and adult themes.)


Child of Light: Release  
  
Archivist's Note: In the final installment of the "Child of Light" series, we feature not only multiple authors, but more new language designations as well. So here once again is the key to the spoken word.  
  
{Mua}  
  
~Tch~  
  
^Hnn^  
  
{{sign}}  
  
"Standard"  
  
|Mykari|  
  
Now, on with the story...  
  
---------  
  
It was business as usual at the Starship Casino. PokerFace had closed down to count the profits. He had made a pretty big haul that night. The showgirls had given a spectacular revue. Larry the Lounge Lizard had made the ladies swoon. Now it was time to count the money and make ready for the Planet Master. He had told PokerFace that he needed to use the Casino to carry on a business meeting with the MATI. Soon Mon*Star arrived riding his steed, Skyrunner. He was accompanied by the infamous Mob Elite in the Limbo Limo.  
  
As the group approached their destination, PokerFace couldn't help but grimace at the sound of metal scraping the asteroid floor. "Looks like Glycerin's driving the limo tonight." PokerFace said to himself as Mon*Star burst through the doors, the Elite following close behind. Two of the veteran Mobsters were bickering, as usual.  
  
"What the hell was that?!" Jester shouted at Glycerin. "You were supposed to go easy on the brake, not slam on it! Gods, we could've been killed out there!"  
  
"Stuff it, shrimp!" Astrala snapped, taking up defense for her friend. "At least she drives a lot better than you ever will."  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean?!"  
  
"That I don't wreck some of the limos, unlike some people," Glycerin replied.  
  
"You little--"  
  
"QUIET!" Mon*Star shouted, causing silence to go about the room. PokerFace noticed something amiss. "I trust the arrangements have been settled, PokerFace?" Mon*Star asked him.  
  
"Yes, Planet Master," PokerFace replied. "Uh... where's Dragor?"  
  
"He was taking up the rear when we left Brim Star," Jester answered. "He'll be here."  
  
At that moment, a loud disturbance took place outside. PokerFace went to check it out in time to see a giant Harley Davidson-like space bike pull over right at the entrance of the casino. The suave gambler couldn't help but get a disgusted look at the driver.  
  
"This meeting had better be worth my time," Dragor said as he got off his vehicle. "I had to cancel an interesting date because of this."  
  
"Good for her," PokerFace mumbled as he followed Dragor inside.  
  
"From what I hear," Jester said, "this Ataka guy sounds pretty tough. A drug lord and a pimp. Has himself quite a collection."  
  
"Vith any luck," Glycerin replied. "You might get your vish about mixing up your brothels."  
  
"That's my point exactly."  
  
"I don't think Jester understands sarcasm," Astrala remarked. "Anyway, our drug production is good, right Glycerin?"  
  
"Ja, mien frund. The trouble is getting them on the market," Glycerin said. "The casino provides some marketing space, but vith those damn laws on drug protocol, it's nearly impossible for us to distribute the product. Vhy, even the old slums are secured against dealing."  
  
"And we all remember whose fault is that!" Jester responded.  
  
"One more word out of you, imp, and I'll make sure you never satisfy a woman again," Astrala threatened.  
  
"Since when is a woman ever satisfied with Jester?" Dragor teased.  
  
"Eh, shut up!" Jester shouted. "Come on, Dragor; we got a meeting to prepare for."  
  
As the Mobsters discussed their plans for the upcoming meeting, a shadowed figure watched from a window, observing the action. Ever since the Elite's return, the Starship Casino has been spied on for any big news. After some more looking, the figure sped on the Road Nova into legitimate space, on the other side of the Light-year Limit.  
  
"Road Nova to Hawk Haven," the figure called on the com. "Hawk Haven, do you read me?"  
  
"Loud and clear," a voice replied. "What's up?"  
  
"Mon*Star and the Elite are preparing for something big at the casino. I don't know what exactly, but it looks like they're getting ready for some sort of meeting."  
  
"Are all of the Elite present?"  
  
"Yes, Sir. All of them." There was a slight pause. "Commander?"  
  
"Were you seen?" Stargazer asked.  
  
"No, Sir," the figure replied.  
  
"Good. Keep up surveillance over the casino. Report back when you get something."  
  
"Will do, Sir. Anything else?"  
  
"Yea. Be careful, Sapphire."  
  
"Copy that, Sir. Road Nova out." As the communication ended, Sapphire made the return trip over the Light-year Limit. When the casino was in sight, Sapphire felt an uneasy presence. "What the--" Her sentence was cut short when she saw a large asteroid heading towards the casino. "As Chatterbox would say, 'aye carumba'. I don't know what's going on, but it's my job to find out."  
  
While the Mobsters were getting settled, the Starship Casino received an incoming transmission. PokerFace heard the now familiar voice of the Ataka Chief of Security.  
  
"Mobile MATI Base calling Starship Casino. Do you read me?"  
  
"Yes, Lady Tifa. I read you loud and clear. What's your status?"  
  
"We are five Limbo miles away. We will rendezvous in two minutes. Prepare for docking."  
  
"We're ready and waiting, my Lady. Oh, by the way...welcome to Limbo Galaxy."  
  
Sapphire continued to observe the huge asteroid heading for the Casino. There was something strange about it. Something that wasn't quite right. Then something even stranger happened. The asteroid seemed to be docking next to the Casino. She definitely had to report this strange incident to the Commander.  
  
Just a few minutes later, the MATI representatives entered the Starship Casino. The Mob watched with great interest as they saw a well- dressed Mimian stroll in with his entourage. A little boy who looked to be about 6 or 7 walked beside him. He may have been a child, but the expression on his face made him look a bit older. Behind them were seven females, two older, and five younger. Taking up the rear was a couple holding hands. Lord Tkkla nodded in greeting to Mon*Star. The armored demon nodded back. The Mob Elite observed the group with great interest. Most of them had never actually met a Mimian before. Jester and Dragor were trying not to drool over the pretty, young, and barely covered, concubines.  
  
"Oh, yeah!" Jester shouted. "I knew he had a good collection, but I had no idea how good!" He couldn't take his eyes off the concubines. "I gotta get me one of those girls!"  
  
"Can it," Mon*Star growled to Jester. "You'll have to excuse him," Mon*Star told Tkkla. "Not all my members have seen members of your species before."  
  
"Quite understandable," Tkkla replied. "I trust they are the Mob Elite I've heard so much about."  
  
"Why, yes," Mon*Star said. "The one in the lab coat is my drugs expert, Glycerin."  
  
"How do you do," Glycerin greeted him.  
  
"This is Astrala," Mon*Star introduced. "She's our top assassin and prostitute." Astrala nodded in greeting. "Those two," Mon*Star glanced towards the observing pimps, who were looking over the frightened concubines, "are my best pimps. The little one's Jester."  
  
"I want one of them!" Jester shouted. "Please let me have just one!"  
  
"And the reptile," Tkkla said, "I presume is the infamous Saurian Casanova himself."  
  
"You've heard of me," Dragor said, grinning. "I'm impressed."  
  
"Your work is... shall we say 'big news' in the universe."  
  
"You're pretty big news yourself, Lord Ataka. Not everyone's got as big a harem as you do."  
  
"Yes, well I only pick from the best."  
  
"In my opinion, the territory is always best when it's newly conquered."  
  
"How true." Tkkla turned to Mon*Star. "I trust your men can behave themselves in front of my girls?"  
  
"They're not picky, Lord Tkkla," Mon*Star explained. "But they know the consequences of disobeying me."  
  
"With those broads, I could care less!" Jester cried.  
  
"Don't worry, Planet Master," Dragor said as he dragged Jester away from the concubines. "I'll make sure he keeps his distance."  
  
"And what of yourself, dear Dragor?" Tkkla asked.  
  
"I must admit, your entourage is... tempting, but I understand you like to keep your girls to yourself."  
  
"Very good. Shall we proceed with the meeting?"  
  
"Yes... let's." The group started to settle and discuss business.  
  
Back at the base Sapphire made her report to Stargazer about the strange asteroid.  
  
"The odd thing is that is docked right next to the Starship Casino. I suspect it's some sort of spaceship. I don't know whose it is...yet."  
  
"Slybird was sent out there to do some surveillance. Let's see if he saw anything that'll help us figure out what's going on." According the Slybird's file, someone had boarded the Starship casino from within the asteroid.  
  
"Now that's something I missed. Commander, please increase zoom to 75%. Let's see who this is paying PokerFace a visit." Slybird's photo revealed the face of a blond haired Mimian man leading a group of several others.  
  
"Hmmm.I don't recognize that face. Let's run his pic through the file, Sapphire. We expanded our lists the include criminals from the Planet of the Mimes. Maybe this guy's on the list." A few seconds later the computer found a matching mug shot.  
  
"Great galactic ghosts! It can't be!"  
  
"Lord Tkkla Ataka? Isn't he a drug lord on the Planet of the Mimes?"  
  
"That, and he's one of the leaders of the Mimians Against the Impure. He was in prison, but apparently he escaped. Don't ask me why we weren't informed by the Chitau."  
  
"So, Commander, what are my orders in this situation?"  
  
"Keep an eye on the Casino. I'll send Quicksilver in the SprintHawk to stay nearby in case you need back up. With the MATI here, there's no telling what sort of chaos they'll bring!"  
  
At the Casino, Lord Tkkla took time to introduce his family.  
  
"This is my son, Prince Goki. He'll be sitting in on the meeting to learn as I did with my pahda when I was his age. This beauty is my entawan, the faithful Lady Fikkia. She oversees the health checks in all of my brothels. You've already met my pitawan, the brilliant Lady Pijol. Those are my five concubines, whom PokerFace has promised to entertain while we talk business. This is my daughter, Lady Tifa Tangert, Chief of Security. And finally, this is my son-in-law, Banji Tangert, also known as Falong. He's Chief of Covert Operations."  
  
"How nice to make your acquaintance," Mon*Star said. "Lady Pijol, it's good to see you again."  
  
"Pardon me if I do not share your gratitude, Planet Master," Pijol sneered. She never forgave the Mob for bungling up the hit they placed.  
  
"I see you're upset about something..." Mon*Star began.  
  
"Upset?!" Pijol yelled. "Why would I be upset?! The incompetence of your Mobsters only contributed to our exposure, my daughter's defection and the loss of the Floating Islands! Also, our informants tell us the infidel who dared to interfere is ALIVE!!!!!"  
  
"What?!" This took Mon*Star by shock. "That bitch is alive?!"  
  
"Apparently, you do a lousy job in dealing with traitors in your Mob."  
  
"How can you be sure?"  
  
"We have our ways."  
  
~Pij, calm down,~ Tkkla said. ~Now's not the time to lose your head.~  
  
"PokerFace," Mon*Star said. "Take care of the concubines while we talk business." Mon*Star directed Tkkla and his associates to the back room to talk serious business. The Elite started to follow them, but Dragor noticed his partner wasn't moving.  
  
"Aren't you coming?" he asked Jester.  
  
"Eh, you go on ahead; I'll help Hokey Pokey with the entertainment," Jester replied. "No use in leaving these beauties alone."  
  
"All right, but be good. You know what the boss will do if you touch them."  
  
"Yea, yea, I know," Dragor shook his head and chuckled as he rushed to catch up with the others. Pokerface was left alone with Jester and the concubines.  
  
"She's alive?" Pokey thought to himself. "All this time... did R.J. know that? Maybe he did and decided it was best not to search for her."  
  
"Yo, Pokey!" Jester shouted, interrupting the Mobster's train of thought. "What are we going to do with these here women? Mon*Star's orders are not to touch them. Then again, Dragor said to be good."  
  
"You talk with them while I arrange the entertainment," Pokerface replied. "And remember, Jester--"  
  
"Don't try anything!" Jester interrupted. "Who do I look like to you? Dragor? I know better than to piss the boss off."  
  
"Okay..." Pokerface reluctantly rushed to find some entertainment, leaving Jester with five Mimian potentials.  
  
"So," Jester said, trying to strike up some conversation, "what's your sign, ladies?"  
  
Meanwhile, Glycerin described to the MATI her difficulties with the distribution of Lord Tkkla's products.  
  
"So far, ve have only been able to make some profit in the Casino because of its location outside the Light-year Limit." Master Tangert then spoke up.  
  
"Glycerin, babe, no need to worry. We got you covered." He then pulled out a pile of common, everyday items.  
  
"Vhat's all this?"  
  
"The key to a booming drug business, that's what. Look here. You already know about the ponytail holders that Nikumi delivered to Hardware filled with Stardust. Well, check this out." He rolled a packet of breath mints over to the chemist. "That may look like breath mints, but it's actually Stardust pressed into the shape of mints. And here's a binaca bottle filled with Liquid Love. And here's a box of candy that is actually also pressed Stardust..." Falong went through the whole pile of common looking items which all hid the illegal drugs perfectly.  
  
"That is brilliant! I am quite impressed, Master Tangert! Vhat do you think, Planet Master?"  
  
"I like it! How much do these containers cost?"  
  
"Mere pennies compared to the profit you'll make! Believe me, I know. I used to push the stuff when I was a kid in Todine City!" The Saurian Casanova had his eye on one item in particular.  
  
"Hey, Master Tangert, mind if I borrow that binaca bottle?"  
  
While the concubines waited with Jester, Ora, the oldest concubine, who was also the least shy, decided to talk to the little man. She knew very little English. Jester thought her unique accent and broken English were quite erotic.  
  
"Why you so small?"  
  
"Cuz good things come in small packages, baby!" ChiChu, the third oldest concubine, began to giggle. "Hey, you're kinda cute. What's your name?"  
  
"My name ChiChu," the young woman responded in her nasal Hnn accent. "I like hat."  
  
"You like my hat, huh? See anything else you like?" ChiChu began to giggle some more. Hna, the second oldest, began to roll her eyes. She always thought ChiChu was silly and dumb.  
  
^ChiChu, stop acting like a little girl!^  
  
^But he's so little and funny! I think he's kinda cute!^  
  
The two Wua girls, Waru and Aya, quietly hid behind Ora.  
  
"Hey you two, don't be shy. Why don't you introduce yourselves?"  
  
"They name's Waru and Aya. They real shy. Hey, you friends with dragon man?"  
  
"You could say that."  
  
"He nice, like you?" Jester kind of smiled. Ora actually thought he was nice.  
  
"Yeah, he's real nice. Would you like me to introduce ya?" Before Ora could respond, PokerFace returned.  
  
"All right, Ladies. Your entertainment awaits!"  
  
PokerFace had set up a couple games for the pretty concubines to play. Ora decided to play a couple hands of blackjack. Waru and Aya were captivated by the roulette wheel. ChiChu was busy giggling at the slot machines. Hna did her favorite thing - ate and drank. Jester couldn't decide which young woman to hang out with. He decided to hang with Ora since she seemed to like him and was the least fearful. He got beside her, standing close enough to enjoy her curves without actually touching her. He thought she smelled really nice.  
  
"She must use those Mimian bath oils I've heard so much about," the midget pimp thought to himself. Ora noticed him taking a whiff of her.  
  
"You like perfume? It called 'passion fire'. It Tkkla's favorite!"  
  
"Hmmm...I kinda like it myself. Where can I uh, get some?"  
  
"It import from Patani, Mua country. They make best oils there. Hey, little guy. PokerFace tell me rules of game but I not quite understand. You show me how?"  
  
"Sure, sweetheart! I'll show ya."  
  
While Jester showed Ora how to play blackjack, someone came up behind them and snatched the tiny man's hat off his head.  
  
"Hey, who took my hat?" The two turned to see ChiChu modeling the hat.  
  
"Oooh! It fit so nice! You like?"  
  
"Ok, sweetheart, that's enough fun. Now gimmie my hat back."  
  
"You got to catch me first!" Jester couldn't believe it. The little concubine was teasing him. He briefly considered whether or not he should follow her. Seconds later he shrugged his shoulders and gave chase. Ora just shook her head. Jester was clueless, but she had some idea what silly ChiChu was up to. She hoped for both their sakes nobody found out what.  
  
The chase finally ended in one of the smaller gaming rooms on the far side of the Casino. When Jester entered the room, he didn't see ChiChu anywhere. Suddenly, he heard the door shut behind them.  
  
"ChiChu got you now, little guy! Now it time to play!"  
  
"Play? What are you talking about?"  
  
"The same game I play with guards when Tkkla not around. It's lots of fun. Trust me. You'll like!"  
  
"Is it me, or are you coming on to me?" The concubine began to giggle again. "Well, well, you're a naughty one aren't ya? Well, as long as nobody's lookin..." The troublesome twosome then proceeded with the 'game.'  
  
"Aw... man!" Jester moaned in pleasure as he and ChiChu laid down after 'playing'. "I can't believe Dragor's missing this!"  
  
"Dragon man you talk about?" ChiChu asked. "Is he fun?"  
  
"In a very sick way, he is."  
  
"Dragon man your friend, right?"  
  
"Dragor is my partner in the prostitution business. He also protects me from any rustlers or bad-tempered broads."  
  
"I not understand why Tkkla hate humans. From my perspective, you're very satisfying."  
  
"Prejudice is an ugly thing, Chi. What's with his Lordship and humans anyways? Not like we did anything to him."  
  
"Tkkla think humans are disgusting. They marry into any species; Mimian, My...kari, even the squid-like people of this galaxy."  
  
"Bedlamians, Chi. They're called Bedlamians, though I have no clue what particular species that is."  
  
"Are all humans as tiny as you?"  
  
"Not really. I'm what you would call short-boned. Actual humans are really tall, about five feet."  
  
"Ooh, giants!"  
  
"Yea, you could say that..."  
  
"Tell you what. Next time I come, we invite dragon man to play, no kay?"  
  
"Uh... ChiChu, if you want, but I have to warn you; Dragor can play really rough. And it's 'okay', got it?"  
  
"Got it."  
  
"Now, what do you say we get dressed before somebody catches us?"  
  
"O-kay." As the duo rushed into their garments, ChiChu spotted Dragor's space cycle from a small window. "What that?" she asked Jester.  
  
"The cycle?" Jester replied. ChiChu nodded. "That's the Nebula Burner. It's Dragor's 'special' baby."  
  
"Can we ride? It look nice."  
  
"Uh... that's not a good idea, Chi. Number one, I can't reach the pedals and two, Dragor doesn't even let me near it. He'd tear us apart if we so much as scratched the paint. Well, he'd tear me apart anyway; you would probably persuade him to spare you."  
  
"Persuade? How?"  
  
"You're a creative little girl; you figure it out."  
  
"Oooh, I like you, little man."  
  
"Call me Jester."  
  
"O-kay, Jes-ter."  
  
Everyone in the meeting seemed to be in good spirits after all the deals were settled. Glycerin couldn't wait to get started working on making some serious profit. As the group came out of the back room, four of Tkkla's concubines ran up to him.  
  
~Why, hello my beauties! I trust PokerFace showed you a good time?~  
  
~Yes, my Lord! We had lots of fun!~ Tkkla noticed someone was missing.  
  
~Ora, where is ChiChu?~  
  
~Um...I think she went to the ladies room, sire.~  
  
~Well, go fetch her. It's time to leave. Hna, go with Ora to look for your cousin. And hurry you two.~  
  
~Yes, my Lord.~  
  
As the two concubines searched for ChiChu, Dragor beheld an interesting sight. The young Mimian woman was bouncing on his precious steed giggling with delight. As he watched her, he wasn't sure if he was more pissed or pleased.  
  
"Chi, get off of it before he catches us!" Jester said to ChiChu. "If Dragor finds out you're on his bike, he'll go ballistic!"  
  
"Oh, I think you're exaggerating the whole situation, partner," Dragor said. Jester gave a yelp of surprise as he turned to see the large saurian looming over him.  
  
"Geez, Dragor!" Jester shouted. "You trying to give me a heart attack?!"  
  
"I'll give you a real heart attack," Dragor threatened, "unless you can explain what your hand is doing on my baby." ChiChu hopped off the bike and looked over Dragor. Jester immediately removed his hand from the bike.  
  
"I tried to stop her, Dragor," Jester stammered. "But she wouldn't listen. Huh. What do you know? I actually found someone almost as crazy as you are."  
  
"You got nice bike, Dra..gor," ChiChu said. "Very big and macho."  
  
"Why thank you, sweet lady," Dragor replied. "I make sure to keep her in top condition."  
  
"Maybe you give me ride sometime?"  
  
"Maybe, but not today. Sadly, it's time for your company to depart. Go on. Your lord is looking for you."  
  
"Okay!" As ChiChu hopped over to the casino, Dragor gave Jester a smirk.  
  
"So," the Saurian Casanova said. "How was she?"  
  
"How was who?" Jester replied.  
  
"Who are you trying to fool, Jester? I can smell her all over you, and vice versa."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about!"  
  
"Just couldn't resist, could you?"  
  
"Shh! You trying to get me in trouble?"  
  
"Just admit you screwed her and I'll leave you alone."  
  
"I didn't screw her." Jester looked around to see if anyone was listening. It was only the two of them. "She screwed me."  
  
"Typical," Dragor replied.  
  
"She lured me into an empty room. I couldn't stop her, I swear!"  
  
"And you didn't think to tell me?"  
  
"You were in a meeting! Chi said to invite you the next time she visits."  
  
"I don't suppose you told her of my tastes?"  
  
"I warned her you played rough."  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
"That's a fact and you know it!" Dragor smiled and looked at the asteroid, which was undocking from the casino.  
  
"Sure hope you had protection at the time of your little fling, partner." Dragor said. "Who knows what would happen to her and you if she should carry a half breed child..."  
  
Peace and quiet. That's one thing Camiel loved about Bedlama. It had plenty of it....most of the time. Since her family had settled on the planet two years ago, she managed to find her own little private spot to meditate beside Bedlama Lake. Her newfound friend, Chatterbox, would keep watch while she meditated. Her second spirit quest had been proving difficult. She had thought she already knew her true purpose, but her second spirit guide told her there was more to it than defeating Wenbaran. Japahda Jawan had told her "the key is release." The twelve-cycle old girl had no clue what that meant, but she was determined to find out.  
  
Sometimes Chatterbox liked the peace and quiet and sometimes he didn't. Hanging out with Cami wasn't like hanging out with Sapphire. With Cami he had to keep his beak shut most of the time. Then again it was nice to get away from the good-natured verbal sparing matches with his amiga. Here he could stop and smell the tree flowers and look at the clouds floating by in the pink and blue sky. And the parrot did have to admire Cami; she was determined to find her way through her spirit quests. Chatterbox nearly fell off his perch when Camiel suddenly cried out.  
  
"Aye, carumba! Que pasa, chica bonita? Is everything all right?"  
  
"He's here! After all this time, he actually came all this way."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The Child of Fire...."  
  
"You mean that guy I hear blew up the infirmary some years ago?"  
  
"Yes. He's here but...he seems to be resting or something. In a deep, dark place."  
  
"Are you sure, Cami?"  
  
"Of course I'm sure!"  
  
"Well, then, let's report this to the Commander."  
  
"Good idea. Would you rather travel by orb or by cab?"  
  
"Orb is ok....as long as you don't drop me!"  
  
The parrot landed on Camiel's shoulder as she clasped her hands together. She pulled them apart to reveal a tiny glowing ball. The ball quickly grew into an orb that engulfed the pair. The glowing orb shot up into space and straight to Hawk Haven. Once in the hanger Cami, Chatterbox still on her shoulder, rushed to the Commander's office.  
  
As Cami hurried past the duty stations, Bluegrass called to the adolescent.  
  
"Hey, there, Cami! What's the hurry?"  
  
"No time to talk, Uncle Jimmy! I have to see the Commander!"  
  
"Whoa! Pull in the reins there, little lady! The Commander's in a meeting with Corporal Sapphire. You just can't go bustin' in there."  
  
"Oh...sorry."  
  
"That's ok. Now, what's up?"  
  
Camiel explained what she had discovered while meditating. Bluegrass's smile quickly turned to a frown.  
  
"Hmmm...that is important news. Listen Cami, I'll take you to see the Commander as soon as he's done with Sapphire, ok?"  
  
"Thanks, Uncle Jim."  
  
Camiel may have been willing to wait, but Chatterbox wasn't. He felt this was important news that needed to be relayed ASAP. The parrot quickly flew off Cami's shoulder and actually went through the door window.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt, Commander but we have a galactic crisis on our hands!" he started saying.  
  
"Whatever it is, it'll have to wait." Stargazer replied. "We've got bigger problems."  
  
"What could be bigger than this?!"  
  
"The MATI are in town, birdbrain." Sapphire explained. "We think they might try something here in Limbo."  
  
"The MATI? Those Mimian purist terrorists?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"The same ones who follow that Wenbaran guy?"  
  
"Yes! Chatterbox, what is your point?"  
  
"My point is that they brought their boss along for the ride. Cami felt his presence while meditating." Both 'Hawks just stood there in shock. This was terrible news indeed. The Bringer of Destruction himself had come to Limbo. The stern Commander looked young Camiel straight in the eye.  
  
"Cami, you have any idea where he is or what he's doing?"  
  
"From what I could sense, he's in some deep, dark place where he's resting."  
  
"It's got to be that asteroid spaceship, Commander!" Sapphire interjected.  
  
"Hmmm...perhaps you're right, Corporal."  
  
"What asteroid?" Chatterbox inquired.  
  
"The one that was docked next to the Starship Casino not long ago. Tkkla Ataka and company were on board."  
  
"Lord Tkkla? But isn't he supposed to be in prison?" Camiel asked.  
  
"He's obviously escaped. Listen, Sapphire. I want you and Quicksilver to stay on the case."  
  
"What about my Pahda? Shouldn't he get involved?"  
  
"Absolutely NOT! Too much emotional involvement. I suggest you not tell him about this quite yet."  
  
Sapphire left the office and began heading for the hangar, Chatterbox following close behind. |Seska, I don't like this,| Chatterbox spoke in Mykari. |This Wenbaran guy sounds really tough.|  
  
|Don't worry about me, Chatterbox,| Sapphire replied. |I can handle this.|  
  
|That's not what I mean, quedra, and you know it.|  
  
|I'm sure Cami would be able to handle him with her powers.|  
  
|But what about your own gifts?|  
  
|They wouldn't be any good; they're tied into what the Mykari consider as the Shadow Element, completely opposite to Cami's abilities.|  
  
|Will you stop avoiding the subject? I don't know if your powers could be enough to fight Wenbaran, but what I am concerned is whether or not you'll actually use your powers. I know you don't like to use them and I've kept my beak shut on the whole subject since we were here.|  
  
|And I am grateful for it.|  
  
|Look, Seska. I'm telling you this as a friend. I've known you since you were a little chica in the orphanage. I've followed you through thick and thin from your adoption to your military career and academy days. Hell, I even owe you my life.|  
  
|You got wounded taking the bullet for me when we were on My'Ka. It was nothing.|  
  
|Are you kidding? If you hadn't placed the implants in me when you did, I would've never survived my injuries.|  
  
|I couldn't stand to lose you. You're the only one I trust completely. So what are you getting at?|  
  
|I think we shouldn't keep this a secret much longer.|  
  
|Are you nuts?! How in the galaxy do you think the SilverHawks will react knowing one of their own is a freak!?|  
  
|HotWing has powers and he doesn't hide them; the 'Hawks even consider him one of their best.|  
  
|That's different. HotWing is half Mykari; his powers are normal for him. But I'm a full-blooded human with a genetic mutation.|  
  
|See? Your powers are normal, too.|  
  
|No, they're not.|  
  
|Stop denying yourself. One of these days, you have to stop running from your gifts. You've already used them once, so what's the point?|  
  
|You don't understand, Chatterbox. I do think my powers are useful to some extent and they're some sort of blessing.|  
  
|Then why are you so disgusted by them?|  
  
|It's not my powers I'm ashamed of, it's where and how I got them.| Chatterbox nodded in understanding, knowing full-well what his friend has gone through to have some sort of normality in her life. As soon as they reached the hangar, Quicksilver called to Sapphire.  
  
"Hey, Sapphire. Are you prepared to return to the Starship Casino with Slybird?"  
  
"Yes, sir. I'm ready." Quicksilver noticed Sapphire had a slightly worried expression on her face.  
  
"Is everything all right, Corporal?"  
  
"Oh, I was just mulling over some new information we got from a civilian about the MATI." As Sapphire fill him in, the Space Racer came in for a landing. Sergeant Copper quickly waved to the others as he hurried off toward the Mirage. As he had hoped, his good buddy Bluegrass was checking the computer systems in the Hot Seat. The pilot looked up when he saw his Mimian friend.  
  
"Hey, Jim. Did it come yet?"  
  
"Yeah, Mik, I got it right here. Came on the mail ship early this afternoon. Here ya go." James handed Mikel a small box which contained another small box lined with velvet. The Mimian opened it up to show his best friend, who whistled in admiration.  
  
"You think she'll like it?" Mikel asked while holding up the silvery- blue promise stone.  
  
"Definitely! So when are you going to pop the question?"  
  
"This evening in the mess hall. She and the kids are coming to have dinner with me since I'm on duty this weekend."  
  
"I'll make sure to be there. I don't want to miss this. How long have you been together again?"  
  
"Thirteen cycles. I never really got to properly propose and we never got to have an actual wedding. Speaking of which...Jim, how would you like to be my herald?" James was taken aback by Mikel's offer.  
  
"Well, Mik, uh...I figured you'd ask your brother, Jodan."  
  
"James, what would be better than having my best friend in all the universe as my herald?"  
  
"All right, you convinced me! It'll be a great honor."  
  
That evening, the Hawks who weren't on duty were in the mess hall. Detia had brought the children up from Bedlama to have dinner with their pahda. They arrived a few minutes early, so Detia and the kids got settled with their food while waiting for her mate.  
  
{Ok, you two. Pahda should be here any minute.} Right on cue, Mikel entered the mess hall and headed for their table with a smile on his face.  
  
{I see you got here early.}  
  
{You want to get something to eat? We'll wait for you, Mik.}  
  
{Yeah. I'll be back in a sec.}  
  
Moments later, Valentino tapped Detia on the shoulder.  
  
{{Look, Mahda, it's Uncle Jimmy!}} The seven-cycle old boy waved at Bluegrass who tipped his hat in response.  
  
"Howdy, folks. Mind if I join ya?"  
  
"No, not at all!"  
  
The Mimian family spent most of their dinner discussing what they did for that day. Mikel even asked about Camiel's latest spirit quest.  
  
{Well, Master Hajin was right. It's a lot more difficult than my first one. But you know me. I never turn down a good challenge!} Camiel wanted to tell her pahda about sensing Wenbaran's presence, but she remembered what the Commander said. It was hard keeping things from her pahda, but she had given Stargazer her word.  
  
After the family was finished eating, Mikel said he had to ask his life mate something very important. When he had her full attention, he bent on one knee and pulled out the promise stone.  
  
{Detia Meglouse, will you marry me...again?} Everyone in the whole mess hall got very quite so they could hear Detia's response.  
  
Detia put a hand to her chest and acted surprised. She then leaned forward and looked Mikel straight in the eye.  
  
{Mik, marriage is a very serious thing. Now are you sure you want to do this?}  
  
{Hmmm...you're right, I'd better take a moment to think about this. Ok, I thought about it! And the answer is, you're damn right I want to do this!}  
  
{Well, all righty then! Let's get married again!}  
  
Camiel and Chatterbox were cracking up at the couple's little act. They were the only others there that could understand Mua. Sergeant Copper then stood up and got everyone else's attention.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm pleased to announce that Lady Detia has accepted my proposal." The whole mess hall erupted with cheering.  
  
"Oh, this is a joyous occasion!" Chatterbox shouted. "You need a planner? I'll help you plan; I'll even do catering, I'm a very good cook; just ask SteelHeart, she'll tell you. I know! We'll put up a few passion flowers, a whole bunch of bouquets! Don't worry, I'm an expert at planning these sorts of things; Sapphire and I used to plan the military balls every year, I'll even do the bachelor parties! I'm really good at those--"  
  
"Chatterbox, stop!" Mikel cried. "We get the idea."  
  
"So you'll let me help plan your wedding?"  
  
"I don't know about this..." Detia started.  
  
"Okay..." Chatterbox said. "There's only one way to convince you." He then flew towards Mikel and gripped him around the ankles. "PLEASE LET ME HELP!!! IT'S THE LEAST I CAN DO AFTER THAT LITTLE MISUNDERSTANDING WITH YOUR ENTAWAN! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!!!!!!" Chatterbox continued begging, causing Cami to nearly lose it.  
  
"Mik, I think we better let him help us," Detia suggested. "We could use some 'expert guidance' on the subject."  
  
"Oh, all right," Mikel said. "You can help us, Chatterbox."  
  
Chatterbox instantly let go and floated up to the Mimian's face. "Muchas gracias," he replied. "I won't let you down!"  
  
"For your sake, you better not."  
  
Not far from the Light-year Limit, a lone visitor had made its way to the Sini*Star Diner. No one really noticed because they were used to cloaked figures stopping by to make clandestine deals without revealing their identity. The figure stood just outside the diner, waiting patiently with a leather sack over the shoulder. The patience paid off when an awesome space bike roared into the parking lot. The saurian dismounted and walked over to the tiny figure.  
  
"I hope I didn't keep you waiting long. You ready?" The figure nodded yes. "Ok, come on." When the pair got far enough from the diner, the figure pulled back the hood of the cloak.  
  
"Ooooh, I knew I would love riding bike! This fun!"  
  
"Glad you like it, ChiChu. You think this is fun, wait til you see what I have planned for you, baby. By the way, what's in the sack?"  
  
"Oh, just some toys I have in my collection. I think you will like."  
  
"Can't wait to see them. Jester tells me he told you how I like to have fun."  
  
"Uh huh. That no problem. Freaky stuff my specialty. That why I'm Lord Tkkla's favorite concubine. Oh, I gotta tell you about my specialties while we head for your place. I used to be professional acrobat and contortionist in traveling circus. So, I real flexible. I also have high threshold for pain and make great submissive! At least that what Tkkla tell me...."  
  
The more ChiChu described her 'special skills', the more excited Dragor got.  
  
Damn, this chick is perfect! I just might have to keep her to myself....  
  
It wasn't long before Dragor drove the Nebula Burner deep into the Light-year Limit. They kept going past the roaring asteroids. Soon, they came across one asteroid with a really tall building on it. The structure had a long stem stretching to over 10,000 feet and it had a wide, colossal condo. Wrapping itself around the condo was a huge balcony. As ChiChu moved to the front of the bike, Dragor spread his wings and flew them towards the building. They landed safely on the balcony.  
  
"Ooh, this nice place!" ChiChu cried as she rushed inside. Dragor could only chuckle as he parked his bike in the nearby garage.  
  
"Welcome to my aerie, sweet lady," Dragor said as he followed ChiChu. "It's been my humble abode for quite a while."  
  
"No one disturb us, right?"  
  
"The only ones who even know about this place are Jester and Molecu- Lar. Not to mention a few...guests of mine, but I doubt that'll be a problem."  
  
ChiChu could only stare at the room they were in. It was a large bedroom with several little gimmicks; if it weren't for the huge four- corner bed and closet, one might mistake this place for a dungeon, or a torture chamber. ChiChu's eyes fell upon an orient-like door. "What that door?" she asked Dragor.  
  
"That," he replied. "Is off limits. It's my trophy room, so to speak. There's really nothing good there." Dragor hoped to himself the little Mimian wouldn't get curious enough to try and break in; Heaven forbid someone should disturb his 'shrines' to his victims, especially one shrine in particular. "Kitchen's downstairs, so if you want to grab a snack, now's the time."  
  
"I not hungry."  
  
"Then show me what you got."  
  
ChiChu was more than happy to show Dragor what she had. She skipped over to her leather sack.  
  
"These special toys Tkkla only use for me. I ask that you only use this stuff please. More sanitary that way. I disinfect them daily so you don't have to worry about germs and stuff."  
  
"Sure. No problem. Let me see what you've got in here."  
  
As Dragor looked through ChiChu's bag of tricks he realized he and Lord Tkkla had very similar tastes.  
  
"Hmmm...I like this collection. I'm going to really enjoy using this stuff. I hope you can handle it."  
  
"You kidding? I can handle up to four devices at once without shedding a tear! But if you want to make me cry, use more than four. Tkkla gets real turned on when he make me cry." Dragor was really liking what he was hearing.  
  
"Tell me, sweet lady, do you enjoy this type of activity?" The young Hnn woman cuddled up close to the monstrous Mobster.  
  
"You bet I do, Dra...gor," she purred.  
  
"Well, then. Let's begin shall we!"  
  
After five hours of one of the most incredible sessions he'd ever had in his life, Dragor was quite impressed. He was definitely hooked on the little Hnn woman.  
  
She's incredible! I'm definitely going to make future plans for this hot little slut! the Saurian Casanova thought as ChiChu rested on his bed.  
  
In the meantime, news of Mikel and Detia's plans to renew their vows had spread. They hadn't made official invitations yet, but they did send e- mail messages to their families. Makel received his message while at the catering shop. He made a habit of checking his e-mail at work while things were slow to fill in orders and check personal messages. He smiled as he sent a reply to his children. He definitely planned on being there. He noticed Lsa hadn't sent him a message in a while.  
  
{Probably gave up on begging my forgiveness.}  
  
After he finished checking his messages, he returned to the front counter to see if Oni needed any help serving customers. Makel wished he had stayed in the back when he saw one particular customer enter the catering shop.  
  
{Good afternoon, Makel.}  
  
{Hello, Kuli. What can I do for you?}  
  
{I would tell you but I don't want to corrupt innocent ears,} Kuli responded while glancing over at Oni.  
  
{Lady Kuli, I'm fourteen! Legally an adult! And I haven't been innocent since I was ten cycles.} Kuli smiled at the young man.  
  
{Hmmm...too bad you're a little too young for my tastes. I'll give you a couple more cycles, sweetie.} Kuli then turned back to Makel and leaned over the counter, assuming the famous "peek-a-boo" position. {So, Mak, how's it going?}  
  
{Kuli, are you going to order something, or what?}  
  
{Well, sure I'll order something. I'd like some vegetarian loaf with a side of hot, wet, steamy....}  
  
{Ok, Kuli, I think it's time for you to go.}  
  
{But...I haven't finished ordering yet!} Makel gave her a look that let her know he was not in the mood for games. Kuli eventually gave up on her flirting session and made her way out the door, not forgetting to blow Makel a kiss. Oni was a bit disappointed that his boss made the beautiful woman leave. Makel, on the other hand, was getting frustrated. Ever since he and Lsa separated just about every single woman, and some married as well, had been flooding his shop. Kuli flirted the hardest. She figured since she and Makel were sweethearts way back in secondary school she had a better chance than the others.  
  
About a half hour before closing time, Makel got a surprise visit. Lsa had come by with their grandson, Jodi. As soon as he saw Makel the three-cycle old boy ran up to him. Makel smiled as he lifted him up into his arms.  
  
{Hey, Jodi, how's it going?}  
  
{Hi, Japahda Mak! Can I have a sweet cake?}  
  
{Of course! Would you like a green one or a blue one?}  
  
{Green!}  
  
{Coming right up!}  
  
As Makel got Jodi a treat, Lsa stood quietly in front of the counter.  
  
{Oni, what are you just standing there for? See what this customer wants!}  
  
{Mak, I don't want to order anything. I just brought Jodi by for a visit.}  
  
{Oh, I see.} Makel sat Jodi up on the counter to eat his little treat. He stood right next to him to make sure he didn't fall. Lsa took that chance to strike up a conversation.  
  
{So, how's business?}  
  
{Going very well, as usual. I'm thinking of hiring two more people.}  
  
{That's good to hear. I hear that you're thinking of hiring a maid.}  
  
{Yeah. I don't have time to clean house like I used to since I'm at the shop most of the day.}  
  
{Mak, you could save money and just let me come by and do it while you're here.}  
  
{That won't be necessary, Lsa.}  
  
{But, Mak...}  
  
{I said that won't be necessary,} her estranged mate reemphasized with a glare.  
  
Lsa turned away from Makel thinking, why did I stay?  
  
Three cycles earlier...  
  
Lsa and Azon sat on the side of the bed.  
  
{Azon, you will always have a special place in my heart. But, I am Makel's. Umbor's cheri beri was Niku Barani and she's been dead for a long time. Umbor died too when you were shot. You are Azon and I am Lsa. It took me some time to realize that and I hope it's not too late.}  
  
{Ah understand, Lsah. You'll always be mah Pretty Niku. Can Ah have one last time?}  
  
{Azon... No more.}  
  
{Please, Pretty Niku.}  
  
Then Makel came. {Lsa....why? Why have you done this to me?}  
  
Present...  
  
Lsa turned back to Makel.  
  
{Please, Makel...} she said a tear coming down her cheek.  
  
The expression on Lsa's face reminded him of the night of Jodan's accident. Her eyes seemed to say, I need you now more than ever. Right then several customers entered the shop.  
  
{Lsa, I have to take care of these customers. Thanks for bringing Jodi by.} Makel passed the little boy back to his jamahda. Jodi put a little hand on Lsa's tear stained cheek.  
  
{Jamahda, why are you crying?}  
  
{I'll be all right, Jodi. We have to go now.} Jodi waved good bye to his japahda before running to the door of the shop. Before Lsa could catch up with her grandson, Makel caught her by the arm and whispered in her ear.  
  
{I'll call you tonight, ok?}  
  
{Ok...} Lsa left the shop feeling a little better. This would be the first time in a long while that Makel actually called her.  
  
After Lsa took Jodi home to his parents, she found Azon already at his apartment.  
  
{Hey, Lsah! How was your day?}  
  
{It went pretty well. Jodi is such a good little boy. He's nothing like his pahda was,} Lsa chuckled.  
  
{Yeah, he does take after Trizanah, personality-wise. Lsah, sit down for a sec. Ah ave something to tell you.}  
  
{Ok, I'm listening.}  
  
{Ah ave a new assignment coming up soon. Apparently the MATI had made its way to Limbo Galaxy.}  
  
{What? Do you think they might be after Detia?}  
  
{Thaht's very likely. Ah'll know for sure when Ah get there. Ah'll be preparing for the mission for the next few weeks. The Mua military is sending Bani behind enemy lines to help me. She and Gafad will be sparring at the dojo. Want to be my sparring partner?}  
  
{Sure, 'Zon. That won't be a problem.}  
  
At that moment the phone rang. When Azon answered he got an odd expression on his face.  
  
{Uh...Lsah, it's for you.}  
  
{Thanks, 'Zon. I'll pick it up in the bedroom.}  
  
When Lsa picked it up in the other room Azon pushed down on the receiver button, covered the mouth piece, then listened in on the conversation.  
  
{Hey, Lsa. You busy?}  
  
{No, not really. Just got in a few minutes ago. So, is there a reason why you called?}  
  
{Yeah. I've gotten tired of the silent treatment.}  
  
{I see...}  
  
{I've missed you, Pretty Lady.} Lsa smiled. That was the first time he used her pet name since their separation. {I know it's been a long time since we actually spoke, but I needed time to get over the anger. Believe me, you wouldn't have wanted to be around me before now. I wouldn't have been very kind.}  
  
{I understand.}  
  
{Listen, how would you like to get together tomorrow evening so we can talk some more, face to face.}  
  
{I'd love to, Mak.}  
  
{Ok. How about seven o'clock at OUR house.} Lsa began to smile even more.  
  
{That sounds perfect. I'll see you then.}  
  
After Lsa hung up the phone and returned to the living room, she found Azon still on the couch looking a bit unhappy.  
  
{Azon, are you ok?}  
  
{Ah'm fine, Lsah.} The Wua man didn't want to admit that he was feeling a bit jealous.  
  
The Living Shadow wasn't the only one jealous...  
  
ChiChu was resting peacefully at Dragor's aerie when she was awakened by voices. When she was fully awake she saw Jester talking to Dragor. Jester stood before the saurian looking quite pissed while Dragor leaned back in a chair with a self satisfied smile.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me? You know I would have been here in a flash!"  
  
"Don't you mean in a crash?"  
  
"Ha ha! Very funny, dragon breath!"  
  
Both men turned when they heard a female voice.  
  
"Jester!" ChiChu called with a sleepy smile.  
  
"Hey, Chi, how's it going? Sorry I couldn't be here to join the fun. Did ya miss me?" When ChiChu nodded 'yes', Jester pushed her back down on the bed and sat on top of her. The Hnn woman began to squeal as he then proceeded to give her a monstrous hickey on her neck.  
  
"No! No! No hickeys! Tkkla will see!"  
  
"Ok, ok. I don't want you to get in trouble. Got anything else for me to suck on, baby?" ChiChu began to giggle as Jester began to 'explore.' After their little play session ChiChu decided it was time to leave.  
  
"Don't want to stay away too long. The guards can sneak me back into chamber without anyone else finding out. I have to make sure to be back in bed before morning. We have monthly health checks tomorrow."  
  
"Ok, sweet lady, I'll drop you off on Fence. By the way, I had a really great time. How about you?"  
  
"It was best session I had in long time," she replied with a grin as Dragor lifted her up from the bed. As they headed for the balcony, ChiChu waved good-bye to Jester. Somehow the sneaky little concubine actually did make it back into bed without a problem. Little did she know that trouble was on the horizon.  
  
At about nine AM, Lady Fikkia came to wake the five concubines.  
  
~All right, young ladies. You have one hour to prepare for your check- up. I hope you remembered not to eat or drink anything after midnight.~  
  
As the five concubines made ready, Hna confronted her cousin about the previous evening.  
  
^Where were you last night? The rest of us got back from our shopping trips long before you.^  
  
^I was finishing up some last minute shopping and I hung out in Bedlama Park for a while.^  
  
^Yeah right! I bet you were out fucking, as usual. Who was it this time.^  
  
ChiChu acted like she was offended and refused to answer the question. When the five young women got to the infirmary, they made their appointments from youngest to oldest. Ora and Hna's check-ups were routine. When ChiChu's turn came, there was a problem.  
  
~ChiChu, your blood test had some odd results. Your hormone levels are not as they should be. It looks like your implant is not functioning correctly. Let me run just one more test. It shouldn't take but two or three minutes.~ A few minutes later the doctor came back with a concerned expression on her face.  
  
~What's wrong, doctor.~  
  
~ChiChu, have you been a naughty girl?~  
  
~Huh? What do you mean by that.?~  
  
~I know Tkkla's schedule for all five of you and he hasn't visited you in quite some time, so you're going to have to do some explaining about this test result.~  
  
~What result?~  
  
~ChiChu, you are pregnant.~  
  
ChiChu felt a wave of panic come over her, but she made sure not to let it show on her face. She knew none of the guards sired the baby. She never let them go all the way. Dragor did but he used protection. The only one who didn't was...  
  
~Doctor, please don't tell Lord Tkkla! He'll have my head!~  
  
~ChiChu, you know I'm going to have to report this to Lady Fikkia who in turn will inform Lord Tkkla.~ ChiChu began to beg the doctor not to tell, but she wouldn't give in to the concubine's pleas. Right then and there, ChiChu decided it was time for her to disappear.  
  
While the health checks were taking place, the MATI leaders were having themselves a meeting concerning their plans for their enemies.  
  
~Falong, what have your operatives discovered about the half-breed?~  
  
~She lives on Bedlama in a suburb just outside of Bedlama City with her two kids, Pops. Once we have the mahda and the son we can use them against the Child of Light.~  
  
~Perfect. We can also use them to lead Niku Barani into our little trap. I have plans for her. Painful plans. Isn't that right, Pij?~ Pijol smiled in response.  
  
~Hey, Pops, what about Milollee? I want to get her back for squealing on me. If it wasn't for her I would have never been sent to prison.~  
  
~Hmmm...maybe we should turn her over to Dragor so he can have some fun with her.~  
  
Later that afternoon, Detia picked up Valentino from Weeping Falls School for the Hearing Impaired. She smiled as his teacher brought him out. Detia waved hello as her seven-cycle old son came up to hug her. Tino waved good-bye to his teacher and the mahda and child headed home. On their way to pick Camiel up from the high school, their vehicle was rear ended. Valentino's air bag came out with such force it nearly knocked him unconscious. As Detia checked to see if her son was okay, a Bedlamian man came and tapped on Detia's window. She rolled it down so she could hear him speak.  
  
"Hey, are you guys all right?" the squid-like man inquired.  
  
"My son seems to be a little dazed but I think the car might be more damaged than he is." Detia signed to her son to stay in the car while she checked the damage. Tino waited patiently in the car for his mahda's return. Unfortunately she didn't come back for a while. When the boy turned to his right, he saw a Hnn man standing by his door staring at him. He now understood why Detia always told him to keep his door locked when he's by himself in the car. Too bad the other door was unlocked.  
  
Valentino gasped as a pair of large, strong hands grabbed him from behind. Before he knew it, he was pulled out of the car. The frightened boy wanted to cry out but the person had put some kind of cloth over his mouth. Within moments, Valentino passed out.  
  
Meanwhile, Camiel waited at the high school with her friend, Lorie. She had Caramel, her pet niku, sitting in a cage on her lap.  
  
"Hmmm...my mahda should have been here by now."  
  
"Maybe you should call her cell phone, Cami."  
  
Using her own cell phone, Camiel did just that. The phone rang and rang until the voice mail message came on.  
  
"Lorie, there's no answer. I'm worried."  
  
"Why don't you call your dad?"  
  
"He doesn't come back from patrol for several hours. I'm gonna contact the Commander. He said only call if it's an emergency, and I believe this is!"  
  
On Hawk Haven, Chatterbox was arranging a bunch of flowers he collected earlier. After a few final touches, he was soon ready to leave for Bedlama. Carrying the newly-formed bouquet, he headed towards the hangar doors when he nearly bumped into SteelWill.  
  
"Hey!" the parrot shouted. "Careful there! I'm handling delicate cargo!"  
  
"Sorry, Chats." Will replied. "Uh, what's with the flowers? Got a hot date tonight?"  
  
"I wish. Actually, this is a sample of what may be the bridal bouquet. I'm off to Bedlama to discuss the details with Lady Detia."  
  
"I still can't believe you talked them into letting you help out."  
  
"Well, with the Kidd on duty a lot and Detia busy herself, they need my 'expert guidance'."  
  
"So you're an expert on weddings?"  
  
"I am an artist in all things involving the heart! You are looking at a professional wedding planner, caterer, florist and all-around party expert."  
  
"I don't see any of those around here, do you?" Will teased.  
  
"Very funny, hermano." Chatterbox replied. "One day, you will be begging for the advice of El Senor Chatterbox: World-Famous, Board- Certified Matchmaker."  
  
Will tried his hardest to not to laugh, but to no avail. The holler of giggles got Condor's attention as he was heading in.  
  
"Nice flowers," Condor commented. "How much did you pay to get them?"  
  
"For your information, Senor Condor." Chatterbox replied. "I picked these myself." He then showed Condor the bouquet. The elder SilverHawk examined the bundle of flora. It was a bunch of water roses accented with tree flowers.  
  
"Chatterbox," Condor started. "Where exactly did you pick these?"  
  
"Oh, I chose the tree flowers from the finest of their breed from the park." Chatterbox explained. "Don't worry, I made sure they actually fell first, so I won't get into trouble."  
  
"And the water roses?"  
  
"Water roses?" Chatterbox looked at the center blossoms. "Oh, these? Eh, they were growing from a bunch of weeds I excavated from the garden."  
  
"I'm afraid to ask, but which garden?"  
  
"The Governor's." A wave of shock covered Condor's face. "Cristol said he grows his own stuff; it's good he has a hobby, don't you agree? Gardening and working with plants is a very good way to relax, and I thought I'd help out a little." Chatterbox soon noticed Condor's face. "What?"  
  
"Chatterbox, did you know the blossoms you found were water roses?"  
  
"Now that you mention it, I did notice something weird about those weeds. They were in a small pool of water when I tore them out."  
  
"Tore them out!?"  
  
"Si, and I don't think they'll be growing again because I chopped up the roots, gathered the blossoms and--those weren't weeds I had butchered, were they?"  
  
"Try his prized water rose cluster!" Condor hollered. "He's going to go ballistic when he finds out!"  
  
"Oh...crud." Chatterbox said, now realizing his biggest mistake yet. "Like I'm not in enough trouble as it is."  
  
"CHATTERBOX!!!" the PA roared. "My office, now!"  
  
"There's my death call." Chatterbox said. "Make sure these flowers get to Detia, por favor?"  
  
"I'll see what I can do." Condor said as Chatterbox flew towards the Commander's office.  
  
"I'm sure the Governor will understand it was all a simple mistake," Will said.  
  
"Frankly," Condor replied. "You've been here as long as I have, you'd be planning that bird's funeral."  
  
Chatterbox entered the Commander's office to find Sapphire trying to comfort a clearly upset Camiel.  
  
"Cami, what's wrong?"  
  
"Chats, Mahda and Tino are missing! They never showed up to pick me up from school. When Ms. Cristol came to pick up Lorie, she took me by the house. The car wasn't there and neither were Mahda nor Tino!"  
  
"Oh, boy. This is not good! Not good at all!" Chatterbox began to nervously pace Stargazer's desk.  
  
"Commander, sir, I'd hate to say this, but I think the MATI is involved in their disappearance."  
  
"I hope to God you're wrong, Sapphire. But more than likely that is the case. I'm sending you and HotWing to infiltrate the Mobile MATI Base. Be careful. It's beyond the Light-year Limit." Moments later the Commander received an incoming transmission. He figured it had to be from the Planet of the Mimes because the message was in Universal Language B. Stargazer quietly listened to the whistles and tones before responding.  
  
"So, this Living Shadow is going to be the key to infiltrating the MATI base?" There was an affirmative response. "All right, I'll inform my officers. Looks like the Chitau is sending us some special help." The Commander summoned HotWing to his office to be debriefed.  
  
Detia came to in unfamiliar surroundings. Her left cheek was lying against a cold floor. She would have sat up but her hands were tied behind her back.  
  
"Finally awake, sweetcakes?" Detia's eyes grew wide as she recognized that monotone voice. "I told my friends what a great time I had with you last time I saw you. By the way, how's the hubby?" Detia struggled to get into a more comfortable position as she saw a pair of yellow feet heading towards her. Molecu-Lar knelt down and sat her up, setting her back against the wall.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"You'll know soon enough. Just relax. An old acquaintance wants to see you."  
  
Instantly knowing who Molecu-Lar was referring to she thought of the last times she had seen Pijol. Then the door of the room opened and a richly dressed Pijol strode in.  
  
{Why hello, Lady Detia!} she began. The seething angry undertone in her voice was unmistakable. {It has been so long since I've seen you. Camiel was only five. I'm sure she has developed into a fine young woman. It's a shame what background she comes from.} That last remark piqued Detia's temper. Pijol saw and was undeterred. With a fake smile she continued. {And little Valentino, is it? He hadn't even been thought about.} Then her voice showed the Mimian's anger full blown. {He should never have been thought about! Neither of those children OR you should have been brought into existence! It because of those events that I've lost so much!} Pijol took a moment to calm herself. {But, I've gained, too. It ends here, half-breed! We have plans for you and your disgusting family! You will pay for my loses.}  
  
|When in the world is that special help coming again?| Sapphire asked HotWing over the COM. The two SilverHawks were waiting for that special help on the edge of the Light-year Limit. Sapphire even convinced Stargazer to let her bring Chatterbox along. She figured they'd need the sonic disrupter if the Mob should decide to help out.  
  
|Relax, Sapphire,| HotWing replied. They were conversing in the Mykari tongue so no one would overhear them. |They'll be here, I hope.|  
  
That was about all Sapphire could do at that point. She looked at Chatterbox, who seemed just about as nervous as she was. "So, what will it be, quedra?" Chatterbox asked her. Sapphire shut the COM off and looked at Chatterbox.  
  
"What will what be?" she questioned.  
  
"Are you going to use them or not?"  
  
"Chats, we talked about this. You know I can't afford them finding out."  
  
"Really now? You didn't think about it that day on Bedlama, remember?"  
  
"How could I forget?"  
  
"Seska, you have got to stop feeling ashamed for yourself. It's not your fault you have these powers. They are useful, but only if you stop keeping them a secret."  
  
"Then what? The other Hawks will know--"  
  
"They don't have to know where they came from, or how you got them; but they need to know about them."  
  
"We have HotWing's powers; maybe they'll serve as a substitute."  
  
"We're talking about the Child of Fire here. He is an avatar, a god in mortal form, with a strong Fire Element. What happens when a mortal with the same Element as the avatar uses his powers against the avatar?"  
  
"The avatar's power increases."  
  
"HotWing has the same Element as Wenbaran. I know we're talking Mykari powers, but it's the same difference."  
  
"How do you know HotWing's Element??"  
  
"His codename alone gives it away. Besides, I checked his file. Does the name 'Xetrato' ring a bell?"  
  
"Xetrato? As in Lyore Xetrato, the hybrid son of the Mykari's best ambassador?"  
  
"Bingo!"  
  
"Now I understand why he preferred to be called by his human name. Syrine Xetrato has the Lightning Element, and it's said her son Lyore has the basic version, which is Fire."  
  
"You're the only other SilverHawk with magic powers. What were you thinking the last time you used them?"  
  
"I asked myself what was more important, my secret or a life? I chose the latter. But if I use my powers now, HotWing will sense them."  
  
"Then tell him."  
  
Sapphire gave a defeated sigh. "I better not regret this," she told Chatterbox as she turned the COM back on.  
  
|Sapphire, what happened?| HotWing asked. |You turned your COM off. What's up?|  
  
|I...| Sapphire started. |I...I need to tell you something very important.|  
  
|Let me guess. You weren't really adopted by Mykari, were you?|  
  
|I was, but...that was because my adopted parents sensed something in me.| HotWing had some sort of idea what she was about to say; there were times he sensed something in her, but couldn't figure out what.  
  
|You're a ta'tori, aren't you?| he finally asked.  
  
|A gifted foreigner,| Sapphire stated. |Or, as the humans say, metahuman, freak, mutation; take your pick.|  
  
|I figured as much.|  
  
|I know I should've said something about this sooner, but I had my reasons for keeping my powers secret.|  
  
|Noted. So, what's your Element?|  
  
|I have a dual Element, probably because I'm a human. The mutation I have gives me the Shadow Element.|  
  
|While your human physiology gives you the Mind Element, is that it?|  
  
|It's been said humans have natural psychic energy. I know a few Mykari mind tricks and I can travel in the shadows.|  
  
|Any particular mind tricks?|  
  
|Memory view, advanced telepathy, dream voyage and your basic telekinesis.|  
  
|Impressive.| It was clear to HotWing there was more to the rookie than meets the eyes.  
  
As Sapphire and HotWing conversed, Chatterbox could have sworn he saw some movement to his left.  
  
"Who's there?" Sapphire returned to where she had left the cyborg parrot to see what the matter was.  
  
"What's up, Chats?"  
  
"I think we have company, amiga."  
  
Sapphire prepared to defend herself in necessary.  
  
"Whoever you are, reveal yourself now!" Right then a gray skinned Mimian seemed to materialize from the shadows. He signed the word "friend" to the wary SilverHawk. Sapphire let out a sigh of relief when she realized that was the hand signal the Chitau said their contact would use.  
  
"Ah am Umbor Casta, the Living Shadow. Ahnd this is Milollee, mah partner." A lavender skinned woman stepped from behind an outcropping. She greeted the SilverHawks with a salute. Sapphire immediately recognized her as Colonel Bani Situ.  
  
"Good to see you again, Colonel."  
  
"Corporal Sapphire, we meet again. As you can see, I took the time to learn English," Milollee commented with a smile.  
  
"Yes, that is a plus. So, my friends, what's the plan?"  
  
"Milollee and I will shut down the security systems making a way for you to enter the base without detection." HotWing then spoke up.  
  
"Great. Our job is to locate and recover Lady Detia and her son."  
  
"By the way, we brought extra back-up with us. Their job is to shut down the entire Mobile MATI Base from the inside out. If you get into a tight spot, just let us know."  
  
"The same goes for you all. Sapphire, Chatterbox, are you ready to complete your mission?"  
  
"We are ready, sir!"  
  
"Then let's move out!"  
  
The MATI were also mobilizing their own forces. They had fitted their own warriors with cybernetic implants to increase their strength and speed. They even had their own general. The small but powerful Falong was prepared to lead the troops into battle. While receiving last minute instructions from Lord Tkkla, the Hnn man's mate came up to his side.  
  
~Tifa, my daughter. What brings you here?~  
  
~Pahda, I wish to speak to Banji...alone.~  
  
~Make it quick, dear.~  
  
~Of course, Pahda.~ As the troops prepared to move out, Master and Lady Tangert stepped aside for a private talk. ~Banji, my love, I wish I could go with you into battle to fight by your side.~  
  
~Tif, you know that's not possible in your condition,~ her mate responded, gently placing a hand on her belly. ~It's best that you stay here where it's safe.~  
  
~I know, love. I will be with you in battle in spirit.~ Realizing their time for farewells was short, Tifa hugged her entawan close as they kissed each other tenderly.  
  
~In case I die in battle, let me tell you this. I'll always love you, Tifa, my angel.~  
  
~Banji, don't talk like that!~  
  
~Tif, I can't deny the possibility. Just make sure you stay here out of harm's way.~ Tifa began to say something else when Banji placed a finger gently against her lips before kissing her one last time. As Lady Tifa headed back to her own duties, General Falong called his troops to attention. After they all boarded their battle vehicles, the troops moved forward with a mighty battle cry to attack Hawk Haven.  
  
Tifa let a solitary tear escape her eye and roll down her cheek. If the guards had seen it she could just hear them jeer 'the ice queen's melting'. The Tch woman stopped and turned to her Pahda with a half hearted smile. The lord responded with an I told you so grin.  
  
~I knew that the two of you would be a good pairing.~  
  
~I'm sorry for doubting you, Pahda,~ Tifa replied before walking off.  
  
At Hawk Haven, Commander Stargazer and the Copper Kidd were having a heated discussion by Mikel's duty station..  
  
"I can't believe you didn't tell me the MATI was here in Limbo! Why would you keep something like that from me?"  
  
"Because every time you get involved with dealing with them you lose your focus. You get very emotional and irrational."  
  
"Damn it, if I had known sooner I could have prevented Dee and Tino's kidnapping!"  
  
"I've got Sapphire and HotWing on the case."  
  
"I swear to Vasah, if anything happens to them I'll hold you partly responsible...."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"Now you listen to me, Sergeant. No one threatens me! Either you pull yourself together, or I'll relieve you of your duties!" Their argument was interrupted by the intruder alarms.  
  
"Commander!" SteelHeart called from her station. "Looks like we have some visitors. I'm picking up about twenty unidentified space vehicles headed straight for Hawk Haven. Whoever it is, their heavily armed and moving in fast!"  
  
"The MATI....Battle stations, everyone! SteelHeart, activate the warp shield!"  
  
A frightened Camiel sat in her pahda's quarters holding her precious pet niku. She could sense the atmosphere was electrified by fear and hatred.  
  
{Caramel, they're coming! The time is drawing near and I'm so afraid!} The young girl gasped when she sensed an extremely powerful presence. {Oh! He's awake!}  
  
{CHILD OF LIGHT! Come face me! Unless you are a coward...} Hearing those words caused Camiel's fear to be replaced with determination.  
  
{I am not a coward! I will defeat you!}  
  
{We shall see. I'm waiting for you, little girl...}  
  
Camiel gently set Caramel down in her cage, stood up straight, then crossed her arms against her chest. Her body began to glow right before she transported herself to the metaphysical realm to meet her nemesis.  
  
Camiel reappeared in the world of the destructor. There was no sky, no ground just an endless lava like expanse reaching out forever. She kept a protective layer of light around her.  
  
{Now I demand that you come out, Wenbaran!} Cami called out.  
  
{You are in my territory Child of Light,} a voice boomed from seemingly every direction. {You are in my territory...} This time the voice was in one place. Cami looked up to see a man made entirely out of fire diving towards her. {... And you don't have a prayer!}  
  
Young Valentino sat quietly in the corner of a cell. He was understandably terrified. He wanted his parents and his big sister. He had no idea where he was or what was happening. When it came down to it he really didn't care. He just wanted out. He had searched the cell for a way out numerous times but to no avail. With tears in his eyes, he stared up at the ceiling. That's when something got his attention. He could see movement up there. Within moments a tiny cloaked figure hopped down through the vent. When the person pulled the hood back, he beheld a pretty young woman looking down on him with such pity and compassion. When he saw her lips move, he signed to let her know that he was deaf. She indicated that she understood.  
  
{{I'm here to help. Stand up.}} Valentino obeyed. The young woman then strapped a device around his waist. {{On the count of three, push the button.}} The woman grabbed one of his hands and counted to three with the other. In the blink of an eye the cell was empty.  
  
Meanwhile, Sapphire, Hot Wing and Chatterbox searched for Detia and Valentino within the MATI base. They felt they must be headed in the right direction when they came across several unconscious guards. There they met up with Rio Ritua, who was looking over the battleship's layout on a wall panel.  
  
"What you got there, Senor Rio?" Chatterbox squawked.  
  
"According to this map, the brig is two levels down. Niku Barani went ahead of me to clear the path." The party then noticed a red-haired woman with two ponytails heading towards them. {Niku, over here!} When Rio started to go meet up with her, Chatterbox called to him to stop. He then flew before the Mimian and released a sonic blast. The woman cried out in pain and fell to the ground as a pile of molecules.  
  
"Chats, how did you know?" a very impressed Sapphire asked of her partner.  
  
"His shadow gave him away, chica." Rio, however, wasn't looking too happy.  
  
"This isn't good. Something must have happened to Niku. We've got to get down to the lower levels fast!"  
  
Down in the brig, the crafty Lord Tkkla and his two life mates prepared to administer their revenge. Tkkla clicked his tongue at the helpless Niku, who was chained in the center of the room. Her hands were chained above her head while her feet were anchored to the floor.  
  
{Ah, my dear Niku. Look at what you've gotten yourself into now. What a pity. I really had liked to think that you wouldn't fall so easily into our trap. You must be losing your touch in your old age.}  
  
{You may think you've won, but this is far from over, Tkkla!}  
  
{Hmph! Such brave words for someone who can't even scratch her own ass right now.} The wicked trio laughed at the drug lord's joke. {Pijol is certainly glad to see you again. Isn't that right, my dear?}  
  
{Oh yes! Lsa, we have so much to catch up on!} Pijol sneered as she kneed Lsa in the stomach, then back handed her across the face.  
  
{Pijol, Pijol! You'll damage your delicate skin using those tactics! What you need is some special equipment.} The tall Tch man walked over to a panel on the wall and opened it, revealing a plethora of torture devices. He tapped his chin as he looked over the instruments, then finally chose a weapon. He tossed his pitawan a bright red scourge.  
  
{Hmmmm...very nice, my lover. Now, I do believe it's time to let the torture begin!}  
  
On the main bridge, a skilled former pilot was taking care of the MATI's weapons systems.  
  
{There! That's that! No more weapons systems! With the security systems disabled too, they don't stand a chance. Now to drain the fuel so they have just enough to run back home...} After Makel completed his mission, he contacted his entawan on the COM link.  
  
{Mak5 to Niku Barani. My mission is accomplished. How are things on your end?} The only response he got was silence. Suddenly he was overcome with a feeling of dread. As he headed from the bridge to see if he could locate his mate, he was stopped by Umbor Casta in the hall.  
  
{Mak, I've located Niku. They have her down in the brig. We must hurry! Follow me.}  
  
"I really have a bad feeling about this!" Chatterbox cried as the quartet raced through the halls. "Isn't there a faster way to do this?!"  
  
"Sapphire, you have a Shadow Element, right?" HotWing asked. "Maybe you could use the shadows to teleport us to the brig."  
  
"What are they talking about?" Rio asked.  
  
"Long story, very complicated." Chatterbox replied. "I'll explain when we survive this."  
  
"It's worth a shot," Sapphire said. She placed her flesh hand on a dark wall and concentrated only to suddenly be thrown across the corridors.  
  
"Sapphire!" Chatterbox cried as he rushed to his friend, who slowly brought herself up. "Are you okay? What happened?"  
  
"Shadow 'porting requires use of the metaphysical realm," Sapphire explained. "A lot of Mykari with the Shadow Element have this ability and use it to travel long distances in a short time. Something's interfering with the barrier between the two realms; I can't access it, not at all."  
  
"Did you feel anything before the energy backlash?" HotWing asked.  
  
"I felt like a kati being roasted by concentrated sunlight on the Veternal Equinox," Sapphire answered. "It was for a moment, but that was it."  
  
"You don't think Wenbaran--" Chatterbox started. "Dios mio..."  
  
"Cami has her fight, we have ours," Sapphire reassured. "She'll get through this."  
  
"Since we can't shadow 'port our way to the brig," HotWing said, "we'll have to burn our way through. Fire with fire."  
  
"Whoa! Time out!" Sapphire protested. "Element magic is draining on a full Mykari! Who knows what it can do to you, HotWing."  
  
"I've used my Element before."  
  
"At least let me provide some supporting energy. Maybe if our two Elements mix, there's more of a chance we'll get through this."  
  
"All right.." HotWing said as he took Sapphire's flesh hand. The two powers mixed as HotWing's skull gem shone a red light. Suddenly, a concentrated fire blast as black as night started burning the floor.  
  
"Now I'm confused..." Rio started.  
  
{Sapphire's a strong telepath and HotWing's a Mykari-human hybrid,} Chatterbox explained in Mua. {Told you it was complicated.} In a matter of minutes, a large hole was made that stretched to the bottom. The two mystic SilverHawks were feeling overwhelmed. It took a lot of power from both of them, but mostly Sapphire.  
  
"Are you two all right?" Rio asked.  
  
"We're fine," Sapphire whispered. "It took more magic than we thought."  
  
"You guys should rest," Chatterbox suggested. "We'll take it from here."  
  
"We will?" Rio asked. "Oh, yeah! We will."  
  
"No.." HotWing said. "The Kidd's a friend of mine. We have to get Lady Detia out of here."  
  
"HotWing, you don't seem as drained, so I have no objection," Chatterbox said. "But you, Sapphire, are in no condition to even walk, let alone fight. Who knows what's down here!"  
  
"I can draw energy from the shadows," Sapphire said. She placed her flesh hand in a shadowed area and concentrated. "It should take me a few minutes to get up to full strength. Go on without me; I'll catch up soon."  
  
"I don't like the idea of leaving wounded kin alone," Chatterbox said.  
  
"Birdbrain, we have no time to debate the issue. Now go before I chuck you down that hole myself!"  
  
"You sure you'll be okay by yourself?" HotWing asked.  
  
"Positive," Sapphire replied.  
  
The trio looked at their comrade and reluctantly glided down the hole. Sapphire made enough effort to regain her strength. She had poured a lot of her power into the fire blast, so at least HotWing can still fight. "He should be okay." Sapphire thought. "As long as he uses no magic, HotWing should be just fine."  
  
As the rescue team made their way to the brig, Lsa bore the scourge without a mumbling word, her face set like flint.  
  
{Arrgh! What fun is it to torture someone who doesn't cry out in pain!} Pijol complained.  
  
{That fool of an entawan of hers must have taught her that technique. Oh well. The longer you're silent the longer the torture will take, Niku. Once Pijol gets tired, I'll take over. Then Fikkia will have her turn. Then it'll start all over again with Pijol. So you might as well give in to the pain.} Pijol handed Tkkla the scourge, then he walked behind Lsa's back viewing the torn fabric and wounded flesh. He made his way back in front of his prisoner and began to smile. {Your back seems to be thoroughly punished. I wonder how those magnificent breasts could stand a little whipping?} To Lsa's horror and humiliation, he pulled open the front of her motocyke suit exposing the tender flesh. {Ahh...those bring back fond memories. Oh well, that's in the past. Now is the time for punishment!}  
  
Back at Hawk Haven, an epic battle was taking place. The powerful MATI soldiers had broken their way through the warp shield. Soon the SilverHawk base was overrun with cybernetic soldiers. As the MATI proceeded to tear the place apart, and as the SilverHawks defended themselves, the MATI general stepped out in the midst of the chaos.  
  
{Mikel Meglouse, I've come for you, you little half-breed loving bastard! Come out and face me like a man!}  
  
A furious Mikel was about to go face Falong when Bluegrass grabbed his arm.  
  
"Mikel, don't! Don't you see it's a set-up!"  
  
"Well, I can't just hide here behind a wall! I'm going to show that asshole a thing or two!"  
  
The Copper Kidd went to face the MATI General. He had made some modifications to his armor just in case something like this would happen. {Here I am, Falong! Let's settle this now!}  
  
{Ah, so you know my name...}  
  
{Of course. My mahda was Niku Barani.} The two Mimians faced off in the midst of the battle.  
  
As they fought in the physical plane, another battle was taking place in the metaphysical. Camiel was doing well defending herself with her light shield but her energy orbs were not doing much damage. Wenbaran was a fierce fighter.  
  
{This isn't working! He seems unstoppable! There's got to be a better way!} Camiel could feel herself getting weaker. Soon the Child of Fire would be through her defense. Suddenly her two spirit guides appeared on each side of her.  
  
{Camiel, remember what we have told you! Wenbaran is eternal, but the Child of Fire is not!} Adran whispered in her ear.  
  
"The key is release, Cami! The key is the name Volshae!" Jawan added.  
  
{Volshae?} Camiel gasped. The Child of Fire suddenly loosened his grip around Camiel's neck as he looked at her in shock. For a moment the flames in his eyes were quenched and were replaced with a pair of clear blue eyes.  
  
{How...how did you know my name?}  
  
{My spirit guides told me.}  
  
{I haven't heard that name since the day I was...} Suddenly the man cried out in pain and the flames returned to his eyes.  
  
{What do you think you're doing, you little bitch?} In that moment, everything started to come together for Camiel.  
  
{I'm going to help Volshae free himself of you!}  
  
{Like hell, you will!} The wicked one rushed toward her, but stopped in his tracks when Camiel called out that name again.  
  
{Volshae! Wenbaran needs a body to bring destruction to the physical world! You've got to expel him!}  
  
{Don't listen to her!} Wenbaran sneered. {Without me you are nothing! You need me!}  
  
{He's lying, Volshae! He needs you! And he doesn't give a damn about you! He's just using you! Now put him out!}  
  
For a moment, the Child of Fire seemed to have a great struggle within himself. He fell on his back, which arched with such force Camiel thought he might break in half. The Child of Light was totally unprepared for what happened next. The possessed man opened his jaws wide and literally began to vomit flames mixed with some strange blackened and charred matter. Finally, his eyes regained their true color and he collapsed on the floor. Camiel looked on in horror as a grotesque creature with charred skin lay next to the man. Camiel snapped out of her horrified stupor in time to realize something very important.  
  
{I have to get Volshae out of here....} The Child of Light ran to the unconscious man and lifted him against her bosom. A great orb of light surrounded the two of them before they were both teleported out of the metaphysical realm.  
  
Down in the brig, three MATI leaders were having a grand old time tormenting their foe. Lord Tkkla finally handed the scourge over to his entawan.  
  
~Tkkla, I think her thighs need a little working over, don't you?~  
  
~Be my guest, my love!~  
  
Fikkia began to administer the first blow but her arm stopped in mid swing. She struggled to pull her arm free. She looked at her arm seeing no one there. However, she felt something holding her wrist. Suddenly she felt herself being flung towards Tkkla and Pijol. The trio ended up in a tangled pile on the floor. As they struggled to get back up, Lsa's chains seemed to loose themselves, setting the wounded Mua woman free. Her mate drooped down from the ceiling, ran to her side, and held her up in his arms.  
  
~What the hell is going on here?!~ Tkkla growled as he got up from the floor. When he pulled out his laser pistol it was knocked out of his hand by a mysterious force. Tkkla gasped in shock as a man appeared before him out of nowhere. He immediately recognized him.  
  
~Umbor Casta! Impossible!~  
  
Further down the hall, Prince Goki sat watching the clock across the hall. He occasionally glanced inside the cell at the strange looking prisoner. The young boy looked back at the clock and blinked.  
  
~It's time.~  
  
Detia looked up as the Prince entered her cell and walked over to a panel on the wall beside her.  
  
~What are you doing?~ Detia asked the boy in Tch.  
  
~Mahda told me if she wasn't back by a certain time, I was to take care of the half-breed.~ The boy opened the panel and pulled out a syringe. His face totally expressionless, Goki injected Detia with poison. ~In about three hours you will have died a painful death. I'd feel sorry for you...if you weren't such a freak.~  
  
Goki turned when he heard a noise behind him. A dark skinned man with golden armor, a tall Mua man, and a parrot were in the doorway.  
  
~Out of the way, kid.~ Chatterbox told Goki in Tch. ~We're here for the lady.~  
  
~You mean the body,~ Goki replied in a cold tone. ~In a matter of hours, the freak will be dead.~  
  
"Carumba, he's right," Chatterbox said. "I'm detecting high levels of poison in her veins."  
  
"You sure?" HotWing asked.  
  
"Hey! I wasn't born and raised in South America for nothing."  
  
"The question is, what do we do now?"  
  
"Now you die for your insolence." Goki began to walk towards them when a blue hand suddenly came out from the shadows.  
  
"Amazing what kids learn these days," a feminine voice remarked as the hand dragged a surprised Goki through the wall. The trio let out a sigh of relief as they saw Sapphire come out a few seconds later.  
  
"Glad you could finally join us." HotWing said. "So, I guess the problem with shadow 'porting is solved?"  
  
"Whatever was blocking my way to the metaphysical realm had started to deteriorate," Sapphire explained. "As soon as my strength was up, I shadow 'ported and saw you confront that little brat."  
  
"Speaking of the brat, where is he?" Rio asked.  
  
"Oh, on the other side of the base. I had just chucked him right there. Poor kid; raised in a world of hate, I nearly pity him."  
  
"Okay, that's nice and all, but we have a problem," Chatterbox said. He explained the poison levels he detected.  
  
"How long before the poison runs its course?" Sapphire asked.  
  
"About two hours tops."  
  
"Initiate Poison Control Protocol immediately."  
  
"You got it!" Chatterbox flew next to Detia, undid her restraints and laid her down. {This could hurt.} he said to her in Mua before piercing her arm. Chatterbox then began to suck the bleeding wound.  
  
"What is he doing?" Rio asked HotWing.  
  
"Don't know," the magician replied. "Sapphire, what is this?"  
  
"Just a little something I equipped Chatterbox with before we left Earth," Sapphire responded. "He's trying to remove the poison from her veins by sucking an open wound, separating the blood from the toxin when possible and storing the toxin as well as any infected blood cells in a reserve vial in his tail feathers. The process should take a few minutes, depending on how much poison was used and how much blood has been already affected."  
  
"You've certainly outdone yourself there," Rio complimented.  
  
"But there's a problem."  
  
"Why did I have a feeling there was a catch?"  
  
"We can't move Lady Detia until the process is complete. The entire procedure is delicate and moving her could mix any remaining toxin with the blood, which is the last thing we want."  
  
"Great..." HotWing said. "So we're stuck here."  
  
"Might as well make the best of it. Rio, are there any interface nodes on this level?"  
  
"I think so, but if you're planning on trying to hack into their mainframe, then the best spot is the main computer on the bridge."  
  
"Sapphire, what are you up to now?"  
  
"Let's just say I have a plan on dealing with our MATI friends. That is, if I'm approved."  
  
"What about Chatterbox?" HotWing asked.  
  
"He'll let you know when the toxins have been all cleared out," Sapphire replied. "I know he can be a pain in the neck sometimes, but Chatterbox is very dependable in things like this."  
  
"We'll contact you as soon as he's done."  
  
"Noted. See you on the other side." With that, Sapphire went through the shadows and disappeared.  
  
On the bridge, Sapphire came out from a shadowed wall. She looked around for the main computer Rio told her about. "Hello!" she said as she finally found it. "What do we have here?" She searched for an access port. When she found one, Sapphire took out a spike-like tool and plunged it into the port. She then accessed the tool from a built-in computer similar to that of the Copper Kidd. "Now, let's see what we can dig up here," Sapphire mused to herself as the spike began hacking into the MATI computer systems.  
  
While Umbor Casta took care of Lady Fikkia, Niku Barani faced off with Pijol. In spite of her injuries, Lsa still had most of her strength.  
  
{Now, Pijol, let's see how great a fighter you are when I'm NOT tied up!} For a while, Pijol held her own, but she was no match for Niku Barani, even an injured one.  
  
Makel pursued a fleeing Tkkla further down the hall.  
  
~I've got to see if Goki got rid of the half-breed! I can't let them take her alive!~ To Tkkla's surprise, HotWing and Rio Ritua were standing guard at the door of Detia's cell.  
  
{Going somewhere in a hurry, Tkkla?}  
  
{Get out of my way, Rio.}  
  
{Sorry, not in my contract.} Tkkla was about to push past the two men when someone grabbed him from behind and slammed him against the wall.  
  
{No one lays hands on my Pretty Lady and gets away with it!} Makel growled as he jabbed Tkkla in the stomach. Tkkla fell to his hands and knees. Then he began to do something strange. He began to laugh.  
  
{To think that I wanted to marry that little whore. Just about every man in Todine City had her, including Rio.}  
  
At that moment, Chatterbox flew over to see the action. |The procedure is complete,| he told HotWing in Mykari. |There were a lot of affected blood cells, but nothing life threatening. You'll need to put a protection spell around her, though; she's pretty weak and is resting now.|  
  
|And the toxin?| HotWing questioned.  
  
|Secured.| Chatterbox looked at Tkkla. |What about this puto?| Makel had then bashed Tkkla's head in the wall, knocking him unconscious.  
  
{I guess that answers my question,} Chatterbox said in Mua. Makel stared at the parrot in surprise. {What? Are my feathers molting?}  
  
{A talking bird,} Makel observed. {Amazing.}  
  
{Well, I guess it is a gift among my species, especially since I speak every language in the universe.}  
  
"Chatterbox, do us a favor and contact Sapphire while I tend to Detia," HotWing said as he went into the cell. Chatterbox went to do just that.  
  
"Chatterbox to Sapphire, come in, Sapphire."  
  
Meanwhile, Sapphire had placed the computer spike back in its sheath when she heard the call. "Sapphire here," she answered, a smile coming to her face as she heard her friend's voice. "Sounds like you're done with the procedure, birdbrain."  
  
"Yep! Didn't take too long. How are things on your end?"  
  
"I got some interesting stuff from their mainframe, including some data on a planned assault on Hawk Haven. We're going to have to move fast."  
  
"Uh, Sapphire, we have a situation."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Detia's kinda weak from the draining of the poison. HotWing's watching her, but we might need some medical attention."  
  
"Is her life in danger?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then see if HotWing can do a healing spell on her while we bring the MATI a little surprise."  
  
"Sapphire, what are you up to??" Chatterbox had a feeling his partner was up to something drastic. Suddenly, the whole base began moving.  
  
"Attention, all passengers!" Sapphire announced on the PA. "We're now crossing the Lightyear Limit into Legitimate Space. All MATI members-- leaders included--will be required to be under arrest for a big count on attempted murder, assault on a military installation and several drug- related charges. Oh, and did I forget to mention that any charges the Chitau has against you will be added to your record. Just ask your buddy Molecu-Lar; he'll tell you what to expect. Have a nice day."  
  
"Ay, Carumba," Chatterbox commented. "I've been created by a maniac."  
  
Tifa was awakened in her quarters by a voice booming over the PA system. Her pregnancy had left her pretty tired, and she had slept through the events that had taken place since the troops left. She only partly understood what she heard. Something about the Lightyear Limit. After she made herself presentable, she came out of her quarters to find a big surprise. Every guard on the personal quarters level was out cold. In a panic, Tifa made her way to the main bridge to find a human with blue armor. She immediately pointed her laser gun at the intruder.  
  
"Put your hands up and don't move!" Sapphire put her hands above her head. "Now, turn around!" Just as she was half way turned around, Sapphire dove to the floor and disappeared from sight. Tifa's shot hit the spot where the SilverHawk had once been. While trying to see where she had gone, Tifa heard an incoming transmission.  
  
~General Falong to Base. The troops and I are heading back. We have the SilverHawks on our tail. We will be boarding soon. Prepare all weapons to open fire on the enemy when in range.~  
  
~Tifa here. Your message is understood. Activating weapons systems now.~  
  
The Chief of Security got very worried when the weapons system didn't respond. She also noticed that someone had activated the aft thrusters, sending the mobile base forward into the Lightyear Limit. Moments later her mate came up behind her.  
  
~Tif, what are you doing? Activate reverse thrusters and prepare to fire!~  
  
~I can't! The ship isn't responding!~  
  
~Damn it! Someone must have sabotaged the systems! Tif, it looks like were going to have to execute the back-up plan. Locate Pops and the others and activate transport.~  
  
~But what about the troops?~  
  
~They are on their own.~  
  
Sapphire had rejoined the others in the brig.  
  
"Did anyone find Valentino?"  
  
"Yeah, chica. Milollee contacted us and said she has him. Said some girl brought him to her then left without a word."  
  
"Great. That means our mission is accomplished. Now let's get outta here!" As the rescue team headed out, they got a little surprise. The unconscious Lord Tkkla suddenly vanished before their eyes. When they got further down the hall they saw that Fikkia and Pijol were gone too.  
  
"Damn! Looks like the MATI leaders had an escape plan, HotWing."  
  
"Yes, but they left their poor troops behind. Hey, Sapphire, looks like there is someone up ahead." Sapphire, Chatterbox, and Makel took defensive stances in front of the group as the person approached. Everyone visibly relaxed when they realized it was Camiel.  
  
"Guys, you've got to get off this ship in a hurry! The Sacred Chambers are about to blow and take this whole place with it!"  
  
"The hanger is a bit of a distance from here. Cami, do you think you can transport us all out of here?"  
  
"Yes, Sapphire, I can do that. Everyone stand close together!" As the group gathered around Camiel, a faint rumble rippled through the floor. With a great flash of light they were all transported to safety. The group watched from a nearby asteroid and the ship appeared the fold in on itself as it was engulfed by flames.  
  
Pokerface got a surprise at the Starship Casino. The entire Ataka family appeared out of nowhere, giving the Casino guests quite a surprise.  
  
"What the hell happened to you guys?"  
  
"Long story that we don't have time for!" Falong responded as he went to tend to his in-laws. As the four concubines helped, Hna wondered where her cousin could be. She had been missing ever since their last health check.  
  
Dragor was busy polishing his special toys when he heard a faint knock on his door. He opened it to find a little woman standing there looking up at him with a serious expression on her face.  
  
"Hey, ChiChu, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Hey, Dragor. Is Jester around?"  
  
"It just so happens that he is. He's down in the kitchen. He's been asking about you."  
  
"Ok, I go see him."  
  
ChiChu found Jester in the kitchen going through the refrigerator.  
  
"Man, Dragor! Do you have anything in the fridge that remotely resembles food?" When the midget pimp turned around, he realized he wasn't speaking to Dragor. "Chi! I haven't seen you in a while. Where ya been?"  
  
"Here and there. Jester, I need to talk to you." Noticing her expression, Jester figured it had to be something serious.  
  
"What is it?" Jester asked.  
  
"Remember health check I needed to be at?" ChiChu pondered.  
  
"Yeah...what, are you sick?"  
  
"Doctor found out I fool around. I had to get away."  
  
"Wait a sec, they know what you've been doing?" ChiChu nodded. "How in the world..."  
  
"I pregnant." Jester stared at her in shock. "Doctor know Tkkla hasn't seen me for a while, so they know child not his."  
  
"What about the guards?"  
  
"They not go all way." Jester looked at Dragor, who was standing in the kitchen listening to the whole thing.  
  
"Don't look at me," the saurian said. "I use protection all the time."  
  
"Except in your rapes," Jester commented. "That leaves--me? I'm the father?"  
  
"Yes," ChiChu answered.  
  
"Told you to be careful, partner," Dragor taunted. "Now it looks like you've overdone the playing."  
  
"This...this is all such a shock," Jester said. "Me, a father."  
  
"Yeah, who would've thought it could actually happen?"  
  
"You shut up." Dragor shrugged his shoulders. Jester turned to ChiChu. "Do they know..."  
  
"I left soon as I find out," ChiChu explained. "They know I pregnant, but not father. I had to disappear."  
  
"If the MATI find out I got you pregnant, they'll kill us both," Jester said. "Well, you and the kid anyway; Mon*Star will have my head if he finds out I jeopardized the alliance."  
  
"I have a plan," Dragor declared. "But it all depends on whether or not you want to keep the baby."  
  
Before responding to Dragor, ChiChu sat down at the table to think. She never imagined that she could be a mother someday. What a twist of fate for her implant to malfunction. She thought about her situation. She didn't think it looked too great for her or the baby. She knew how pimps could be, so there was a strong possibility of single motherhood. She finally spoke up.  
  
"Jester, how you feel about me? Am I just playmate to you, or something more?"  
  
Aw, man! Why did she have to ask me something like that? Especially in front of Dragor! Jester thought. Dragor began to chuckle and shake his head.  
  
"What's so funny, lizard breath?"  
  
"Jester, you might as well come out and say it."  
  
"Say what?"  
  
"Just tell her, you little twerp." Dragor pushed the little man towards ChiChu. By now, Jester's face had turned quite red.  
  
"What wrong with your face?"  
  
"Don't worry, he's ok. C'mon, Jes. Answer the woman's question. We haven't got all day."  
  
Aw, man! Jester thought as he looked at ChiChu. I'm gonna get fried for this! He finally got enough courage to speak. "Chi, I...I...you're not like any other broad I've been with. Some of the other girls are there to make profit and a lot of them don't even listen to me."  
  
"Your prostitutes?" ChiChu questioned. Jester nodded. "Not even Ala?"  
  
"Especially not Astrala. Hell, I don't even screw her."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Long story. But you...you think I'm something. No one ever does me without getting something in return. Well, nothing in the material sense. Besides, I've kinda grown fond of you."  
  
"Fond?"  
  
"You're sweet, funny, sexy; what's not to like?"  
  
"What you saying, Jester?"  
  
"ChiChu, I...I..."  
  
"He's madly in love with you and can't stand thinking of a nanosecond without you." Dragor interrupted. By now, he was on the verge of collapse from containing his laughter. Jester shot his partner an angry look.  
  
"I was going to tell her that!" he shouted at the Saurian Casanova.  
  
"Sure, in the next eon or so!" Dragor hollered, then let out a huge laugh.  
  
"You mean it?" ChiChu asked Jester. "You want to keep baby?"  
  
"More than anything, Chi," Jester answered. "But I can't leave the Mob, not alive."  
  
"There has to be way."  
  
"If there was, I haven't found it. I have to keep you both safe."  
  
"That's where I come in," Dragor announced. He had by now regained his composure. "Not too many of the Mob know of my aerie, so ChiChu could stay here until the baby's born."  
  
"She'll be lucky to survive with you!" Jester snapped. "What about food? They gotta eat!"  
  
"I haven't been shopping lately, so sue me."  
  
"Then get going! I have a kid to support now!"  
  
"Fine, but once that baby's out of the womb, you have two options. One, you take the baby with you and raise it somewhere far from Limbo. Trust me, if Mon*Star finds out one of his members sired a kid, he'll do anything to bring it into the Mob, and trust me, when it comes to sex, the Planet Master can be even worse than me."  
  
"And my second option?" Chi asked.  
  
"This is only if you want the child to be raised in a respectable environment. You abandon it on some stiff's doorstep. Either way, once we deal with the kid, you, sweet lady, will be working with us. We need a good Madame in our brothels and they're far from Limbo, so you'll be safe."  
  
"Jester?"  
  
"He's right," Jester answered. "A lot of our brothels are outside of the galaxy and no one touches the Madams except the pimps in charge. But the kid's fate is up to you."  
  
"I know where to send baby. Ever since Tkkla took me and Hna from traveling circus, I've kept in touch with family. Now that I'm free of Tkkla I can let them have baby when he or she born. As for being Madame.....is there benefits and overtime pay?" ChiChu asked with a silly grin.  
  
Down on Bedlama, Weeping Falls Memorial Hospital had a very busy ER. The soldiers who had felt the wrath of the Copper Kidd's new laser claws and boomerang discs with retractable blades were being treated under careful watch by local authorities. After treatment they were to be sent straight to the penal planet. In another section of the hospital, Mikel sat watching his sleeping mate while holding their son in his arms. Camiel stood beside his chair.  
  
{Chats said she's gonna be ok. She just needs rest now. Pahda, did they ever find out the name of who rescued Tino?}  
  
{No. Nobody seems to have any idea who that girl was. Whoever she is, I'd like to thank her.}  
  
{Yeah, me too. Pahda, I'll be back. I'm going to check on Volshae.} When Cami got to Volshae's room, she asked the nurse if it was ok for her to go in.  
  
"Sure you can. He's wide awake now. He's asked to see you."  
  
Camiel went in to find that he was clear eyed and all smiles.  
  
{Hi, Volshae. It's good to see you're feeling better.}  
  
{Yeah, I feel great thanks to you. I have something to ask you, though. Did my great grandparents send you?}  
  
{Uh, no. I was sent by Vasah Himself. Who are your great grandparents anyway?}  
  
{Hajin and Baca Dursto.} Camiel's eyes widened with surprise. {You see, before my possession, I used to live with them. But I got tired of living a sheltered life in the Temple so I ran away to the city. Soon I hooked up with this wild motocyke gang called the Silver Shanks and was renamed Lsobo, the Fire Warrior. I got mixed up in a lot of crazy things, including messing with things pertaining to the spirit world. Falong had told me how he had summoned Wenbaran to give him the power of the spider, so I decided to ask for the power of fire. I found out too late I had bitten off more than I could chew when Wenbaran took over my body completely. I never thought I would be free of him. I'm so grateful that you came to set me free.}  
  
{Any idea what happened to Wenbaran? I can't feel his presence any more.}  
  
{Well, you know he's not dead. He's an Eternal. More than likely you won't be hearing from him for a while. The spirit stones I used to summon him were destroyed, and they are not easy to find. Hopefully no one else will summon him again and allow him to possess them.}  
  
{Volshae, I'm going to check on my mahda. Vasah's blessings upon you.}  
  
{Same to you...Child of Light.}  
  
Detia was finally awake. She was still drained from all she had been through, but she was of sound mind.  
  
{Mik, where's Cami?}  
  
{She went to see Volshae.}  
  
{Who in the world is that?}  
  
{That's the Child of Fire's real name.} Mikel did his best to explain what Camiel had told him.  
  
{So that's what Daddy meant by 'the key is release.' Speaking of Daddy, baby, I've gotta tell you this. Now this might sound weird, but right before I woke up, Mama and Daddy spoke to me.}  
  
{Really? What did they say?}  
  
{Well, Mama said that I should let WuWu alter her dress so I can wear it. Daddy wants to know why they weren't invited to the wedding.}  
  
{Tell them we'll save seats for both of them,} Mikel replied with a smile before kissing her tenderly.  
  
The next few months were full of activity. Chatterbox had the couple very impressed with his coordinating skills. It was decided that the heralds would be James and Trizana. Chatterbox teamed up with Makel to work on the catering menu. Jodan teamed up with Sapphire to work on decorations. Lsa and Rahj were going to play the procession. Pidro's betrothed, Hatia Gudrem, was head of the dance troupe that would spread the passion flowers down the path. She had taken over for Marana since she left. Col, Sirobo, and Pidro were going to be the Tanta drummers at the reception. Gafad, and Bani teamed up with Pierre and Janelle to provide the music at the reception. Hajin and Pastor Toussaint were going to perform the ceremony jointly. The entire spectacular event was going to be filmed by Tally Hawk from the sky and Tamla and Jodan from the ground.  
  
The wedding day had finally arrived. It was to be held in Bedlama Park. The weather was perfect. Sunshine and clear skies were in the forecast so no one had to worry about rain. Wufa Mi was busy helping the bride and her herald prepare for their entrance. Trizana adjusted her string of silver and blue hand bells while Detia put the finishing touches on her make-up.  
  
{I can't wait to see Mik's face when you sing that song to him at the reception,} Wuwu said as she adjusted Detia's veil.  
  
{If it wasn't for Chats, I wouldn't be singing at all!}  
  
{Yes. We ah all grateful to him for that,} Trizana added.  
  
{Ok, Dee Dee. You're all set. You and Triz can take your place.}  
  
{Thanks, Wuwu.}  
  
The men were making their own preparations.  
  
"Ok, so I'm supposed to shake these here hand bells and announce the grooms arrival?"  
  
"Yup. That's right! Hey, James, you ok? You look kind of uncomfortable."  
  
"It's been so long since I've worn a suit. Takes some getting used to." Both men turned toward the door when they heard a knock. Col stuck his head in and smiled at them both.  
  
{Hey, Mik. The bride and her herald are in their place. We're all waiting on you two.}  
  
"Well, Jimmy, it's time for us to make our grand entrance. You ready?"  
  
"You should be asking yourself that, lil' buddy!"  
  
"I've been ready for cycles! Now let's move out, pardner!"  
  
Meanwhile, all the guests were seated awaiting the ceremony. Friends and family gathered 'round to see the couple renew their vows. Everyone was quiet, except for a certain cyberparrot.  
  
"Chatterbox," Sapphire said to her comrade, who was crying his eyes out. "The wedding hasn't even started yet."  
  
"I know," Chatterbox sniffed. "But it's all so beautiful!!"  
  
Everyone turned when they heard a loud voice cry out.  
  
"Listen up folks! You better make ready, 'cuz here comes the groom! Yee haw!" After a fit of giggles, Trizana rang her bells and made her announcement.  
  
{Make way for the bride! Make way! Clear the passion flower path for her arrival!}  
  
When the heralds made it to the beginning of the path, James took off his cowboy hat and bowed low. Trizana curtsied. The tall human then stepped aside to let Triz place Detia's hand in Mikel's. That served as Lsa and Rahj's cue to play the processional. The couple made it's way down the path amidst gasps of amazement and flashing cameras. All was quiet once again as the two knelt before the pastor and holy elder. After each spoke a blessing over the couple, Detia and Mikel faced each other to make their vows to one another:  
  
  
  
My heart is yours  
  
Your heart is mine  
  
What's mine is yours  
  
What's yours is mine  
  
Two hearts together  
  
Intertwined  
  
Two hearts, one love  
  
Two souls, one mind  
  
  
  
As long as I shall live I'll be  
  
Your love for all eternity  
  
Let nothing come between this love  
  
Sent by Vasah from above  
  
Two hearts forever  
  
Intertwined  
  
Two hearts, one love  
  
Two souls, one mind  
  
After the vows had been made, Chatterbox started wailing. Sapphire tried desperately to calm him down, but to no avail. |Gods, does he have to be such a drama queen?| she mumbled in Mykari.  
  
|Seska, where's your romantic side?| HotWing asked.  
  
|About to join my lunch.| HotWing shook his head and stared at her. |What?|  
  
|Nothing. It's just that I've never seen a ta'tori before.|  
  
|Well, you work with one; happy?|  
  
|More than you seem. What is it?|  
  
|It's not easy for me to admit my powers. No one but Chatterbox knows about them.|  
  
|Why are you so ashamed of them? If it weren't for your abilities, we would've never gotten Detia out. You should be proud of yourself.|  
  
|I have my reasons for not liking my powers, just as I have my reasons for keeping them secret. You, of all people, should understand that, Leo... or should I say, Lyore?|  
  
|How did you know?|  
  
|A little bird told me.|  
  
|Fine, point taken, but wouldn't you at least tell the Commander...|  
  
|No. Not yet; only if I have to.|  
  
|I understand.| As the two SilverHawks began to leave for the reception, something came Sapphire's way. She caught it and noticed it was a large bouquet. Chatterbox stopped crying and noticed what Sapphire had.  
  
"Hey, you caught the bridal bouquet!" he shouted. "All right!"  
  
"I know this a human tradition," Sapphire stated. "What was it again?"  
  
"Whoever catches the bride's bouquet is the next to get married," Chatterbox explained. "So, who's the lucky hermano?" Sapphire looked at her partner and shoved the bouquet right on top of his head. "Hey! I can't see!"  
  
"Doesn't he ever shut up?!" Sapphire shouted as she stormed off, leaving Chatterbox to fight off the bouquet and HotWing chuckling at the sight.  
  
"Come on, birdbrain," HotWing said as he took hold of Chatterbox. "Let's get going. By the way, where did you get those flowers?"  
  
"Don't ask," Chatterbox replied, recalling what he went through to get the blossoms, especially some certain roses.  
  
James shook his head as he saw his comrades head for the reception. He learned from Condor what Chatterbox did to put together the bridal bouquet and felt bad for the poor bird. The cowboy also felt a pinch of sadness as his best friend's wedding made him think of his own true love. God, I know Jade would definitely want to be here, he thought. Sure hope she gets out soon.  
  
The reception was as much of a spectacle as the wedding ceremony. The Situs and the Valentines all acted as dj's and musicians while the bride and groom went around the hall to greet the guests. Detia was really excited about meeting Tamla's new beau, whom she had met on Mars Colony.  
  
{Hey, Tam! I'm so glad you could make it. Is this Malcolm?}  
  
{Yes, it is!} Tamla replied as she cuddled close to the human sitting next to her.  
  
"Malcolm, this is my sister-in-law, Detia." Malcolm put his hand out in greeting.  
  
"It's a pleasure meeting you."  
  
"Same here, Malcolm. You two make sure you enjoy yourselves, ok?"  
  
For most of the reception the musicians took turns performing songs from both Mimian and Terran cultures. None of the guests, or the groom, expected Detia to take the stage at one point.  
  
Lsa was playing the flute and Bani was singing an ancient Mua love song. Before the song ended Detia whispered something into Mikel's ear then started to make her way to the stage. When Detia reached the stage Lsa and Bani knew what was going on. Bani stepped back from the mike. Before saying anything Detia looked out at her friends and family and her man. She thought about how things had changed and were still changing. She smiled as she prepared to say what she had shown for cycles.  
  
"Everyone, I have something important to say. I think the best way for me to express it is through a song. I wrote it myself. Mik, I wrote it for you."  
  
Detia took a deep breath as Gafad and Pierre played the intro on the acoustic guitar and the keyboard. The bride then looked straight at the groom and sang these words from her heart.  
  
  
  
You and I were meant to be  
  
I will always be by your side  
  
I'm not ashamed to be with you  
  
I have nothing to hide  
  
It's been said our love is wrong  
  
All I know is our love is strong  
  
  
  
You're my light in the darkness  
  
Your love lights my way  
  
Since I've met you I've never been the same  
  
Like a light in the darkness  
  
Your love gives me hope  
  
I'm with you and I'm not ashamed  
  
I'm with you and I'm not ashamed...  
  
As Detia sang, Mikel thought about how he had once been exiled. Detia could have easily moved on to someone else instead of remaining married to someone who she rarely got to see. But she didn't do that. She had remained steadfast and faithful for all that time. At one point he thought she had grown tired of them living so far apart. She reassured him that she wasn't going anywhere. He believed her and still does.  
  
Detia's performance was so heartfelt that it was no surprise that many of the guests were overcome with emotion. After she sang the final verse Detia came down from the stage and kissed Mikel and whispered something in his ear that made him smile.  
  
{Dee, I have a surprise for you, too.} This time, Mikel went up to the stage.  
  
Everyone was even more surprised when Mikel began to serenade his bride. As he held her hand in his, he expressed in song the deep love he had for his Sweet Detia.  
  
  
  
You are my treasure  
  
Sent to me down from the stars  
  
Nothing can measure the love  
  
Between us  
  
I see something precious  
  
Within the jewels that are your eyes  
  
Vasah has blessed us beyond  
  
What mere words can describe  
  
  
  
When I fell in love with you  
  
I didn't quite know what to do  
  
My heart has belonged to you  
  
Since I fell in love with you  
  
  
  
We've shared love and laughter  
  
And we've shared pain and many tears  
  
What was meant to weaken  
  
Made us strong  
  
You make my heart sing  
  
Can't tell you how much joy you've brought  
  
You touch something deep  
  
Within my heart  
  
  
  
When I fell in love with you  
  
I didn't quite know what to do  
  
My heart has belonged to you  
  
Since I fell in love with you  
  
  
  
"WAH!!!!!! This is the most romantic wedding I have ever had the pleasure of planning!!!!!!" Chatterbox bawled as the couple serenaded each other.  
  
"I've heard of a hopeless romantic," HotWing thought as he held the emotional Chatterbox. "But this one takes the cake."  
  
"Nice bird," someone commented. HotWing turned to see Tamla and her beau. The human male kept staring at the parrot and tried his hardest not to laugh. "I never thought the SilverHawks would get more than one big mouth." he said.  
  
"Nice to know someone has a sense of humor," HotWing replied. By now, Chatterbox had calmed down considerably.  
  
"Hola, Lady Tamla" Chatterbox greeted her. "This your new boy?"  
  
"Yes," Tamla answered. "This is Malcolm."  
  
"Nice to meet you both," Malcolm said. "This little loudmouth's called Chatterbox, right?" Chatterbox glared at Malcolm.  
  
"You know," he complained. "It's bad enough I get little consideration from my new partner, I don't need it from anyone else!"  
  
"Okay, okay! Touchy little Macaw, isn't he?"  
  
"Well, he's useful, and helpful that's for certain," HotWing commented. "A little wild, though."  
  
"By the way," Malcolm continued. "Those water roses looked very familiar."  
  
"Who told you?!" Chatterbox interrupted. "Ay, Carumba! I ruin a prized water rose cluster and it's all over the universe?"  
  
After all tears were dried from every eye, the time had come to bring the reception to a close. Col Brima, who was the lead Tanta drummer, called the drummers to their places. An excited Tamla grabbed Malcolm's hand as everyone headed outside.  
  
"What's going on, Tam?"  
  
"The best part of any ceremony! It's time for the Tanta!"  
  
"Oh, yeah! I remember you telling me about that. I'm really looking forward to this!"  
  
When Col, Sirobo, and Pidro were all in place, Hatia started the chant. Everyone who was going to dance chose partners or danced by themselves. Once the chant was complete, the drummers began to play. Detia danced with Mikel, then Papa Toussaint, and even Valentino. The wedding had turned out better than she had ever hoped or dreamed. She finally made her way back to her entawan.  
  
{Mik, I couldn't have asked for a better wedding or a better life mate!}  
  
{Same here, love.}  
  
Everyone thought the dance was the end of the wedding celebration, but Camiel had one more special surprise for her parents.  
  
{Mahda, Pahda, what's a wedding without fireworks?}  
  
Cami them put her hands above her head and shot several orbs into the air, which exploded into a spectacular display of lights. Everyone was quite impressed! They were also quite tired. Before long, the guests were bidding the bride and groom farewell. They left to rest up for their honeymoon trip the next morning. They were going to Master Quito's beach house at Tampur Beach.  
  
Several hours after the wedding was over, Camiel sat alone in her special spot by Bedlama Lake. Watching her parents together had made her think of her future spirit quest, which was the quest for true love.  
  
{I'm told that quest will be the most difficult. But if I can find a love like Mahda and Pahda have, it'll all be worth it.}  
  
{Well, if you get stuck, you can always ask Chatterbox, Certified Matchmaker, for help!}  
  
{Chats! How long have you been there?}  
  
{Oh, about half an hour.}  
  
{You know Chats, that wedding was awesome, but I felt like someone was missing. I wish Aunty Jade could have come. She would have had a great time.}  
  
Chatterbox cocked his head and looked at Camiel. {You know, Cami, I'm sure we can make arrangements. Tally was filming, and I noticed several other filming also. Perhaps you and I could put together footage that you think Jade will like?}  
  
{Really? Yes, I'd like to do that. It will be fun, and break up the monotony of her therapy. Yes, I'd like that. We can start tomorrow, right? I'd like to be alone for now.}  
  
{Of course, tomorrow will be fine. Goodnight Cami}  
  
Chatterbox then flew out of earshot, but kept her within his sight as he settled down to keep vigil over Camiel, so she would not be disturbed.  
  
Tired and worn out by all the wedding excitement, Bluegrass relaxed in his personal quarters. He was really happy for his best friend and his wife. After all their trials and troubles it was good to see them enjoy themselves and share their happiness with family and friends. He only had one wish. That he could hear from Jadine, even see her face. Touch her if possible. Their love letters could only go so far for so long. James sat up straight when he heard his communication station go off.  
  
"Now who in tarnation could that be at this hour?" he grumbled as he made his way over to answer the call.  
  
"Hey, Cowboy, guess who's back in town?"  
  
For a few moments, James sat in shock at the sight before him on the screen.  
  
"Jadine! You're back! And you look...different."  
  
"Yeah. I let my hair grow long. You like it?"  
  
"You look great either way, darlin'! Boy, are you a sight for sore eyes!"  
  
"I missed you, too. So, what did I miss during my seven-year isolation?"  
  
"Not much. HotWing has a new baby sister, Mik moved his family to Bedlama and we have a new SilverHawk and a crazy cyberparrot to boot. Dee and Mik also renewed their vows."  
  
"What? That's so nice. I wish I could've been there."  
  
"Yea, speaking of which, where are you?"  
  
"I've been on the Mars colony since my departure. I would've called as soon as I got out, but I was stuck getting settled."  
  
"Uh, Jade, you're not thinking of coming back to Limbo, are you?"  
  
"Maybe for vacation, or a visit." Jade noticed the worried look on Bluegrass's face. "Why?" Silence. "James, I know something's up. You can't fool me."  
  
"Well, there is more you missed," James reluctantly explained. "It seems the MATI decided to relocate here."  
  
"The MATI are in Limbo?!"  
  
"The Mob Elite have also returned. As you can tell, it's gotten quite dangerous since you left."  
  
"Dear God, are you okay?"  
  
"I haven't met the Elite--yet--but the MATI once had a full-scale assault on Hawk Haven. I can't give out any details, though."  
  
"I understand, as long as you're all right."  
  
"So, what's up with you?"  
  
"The strangest thing happened to me on the Asylum Planet. Turns out I actually have the gift of the Moonstar all along!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know; it's crazy. I've always had it, but it's been dormant for years. It just manifested."  
  
"Golly..."  
  
"I know what you're thinking; now that I have these powers, I might go back. Fortunately for us, I've burned my bridges when I left the Mob. Mon*Star doesn't tolerate traitors, believe me, and he prefer his heirs to have their gifts manifest at birth."  
  
"Out of curiosity, what are your powers like?"  
  
"Nothing like Mon*Star's powers, that's for certain. But my hearing's enhanced and I have a better understanding of foreign languages."  
  
"So you're a walking translator?"  
  
"Not quite; I still have to learn the languages before I'm up to that level."  
  
"Well, what languages do you know?"  
  
"Some Mua, a bit of Wua, Mykari and a little of each of the four ancient Bedlamian languages."  
  
"The ancient Bedlamian languages?! Those are dinosaurs and nearly impossible to learn!"  
  
"They were the native tongues of the four dominant species of the planet. Their knowledge became a part of history when humans came to Limbo and all the species adapted English as their standard language."  
  
"Extraordinary. So, darlin', you've settled on Mars Colony. Looks like I know where I'll be heading for my next vacation. Hey, did you know one of Mik's sisters is living there too?"  
  
"No, I didn't. What's her name?"  
  
"Tamla Meglouse. She was working as a volunteer there to help repair homes after that huge dust storm."  
  
"Oh, yeah. I remember that. There were a whole lot of volunteer workers from Terran and Mimian space. If I saw her I wouldn't know. What I did find out is that there's another former Mob member living here."  
  
"Oh yeah? Who?"  
  
"Timestopper. He a mechanic here."  
  
"Hmph. I had wondered what happened to that little punk," Bluegrass replied as he let out a huge yawn.  
  
"Looks like you could use some rest, Cowboy. I'll call you sometime tomorrow. And James...I love you. And as for what you talked about in your last letter...I'd love to."  
  
As Condor headed for his duty station to relieve SteelWill, he heard Bluegrass whooping it up in his quarters.  
  
"Gee, that must be some dream he's havin'," Condor chuckled.  
  
A few months later, Jadine waited patiently at the spaceport on Mars Colony. She smiled when she saw a tall man with a five gallon hat amble though the gate.  
  
"Howdy there, ma'am. I'm assumin' you must be my tour guide. What's our first stop?"  
  
"Right here," Jade replied as she pulled him towards her for their first kiss. They both knew it wouldn't be their last.  
  
Fin 


End file.
